Ocho semanas
by claraboyazul
Summary: "¿Él o yo? En ocho semanas la vida de Gon cambiará radicalmente. Un descuido, unas fotos comprometidas, una verdad silenciada y el amargo sabor de los celos. ¿Qué decides, Gon? En tu vida sólo ocurrirá aquello que tú quieras que suceda." - La historia pertenece a la escritora Naruko, originalmente una historia de Naruto y Sasuke.
1. La tercera noche

******Aclaraciones:** _La trama ni los personajes me pertenecen_. La historia pertenece a la escritora **Naruko** y es originalmente una historia NaruSasu llamada "8 semanas", yo solo la encontré editada en mi computador y comencé a subirla con modificaciones para hacerla una historia de Gon y Killua. Lo he hecho _sin su consentimiento_ , por lo tanto, si se generan problemas, la quitaré de aquí enseguida. No pretendo lucrar, ni plagiar ni nada de eso con la historia ni mucho menos, solo quise subirla por este medio para compartirla con ustedes y para hacer crecer un poquito más las historias de esta pareja. Los personajes pertenecen a **Yoshiro Togashi.**

 **"Ocho semanas"** **  
** _Hunter x Hunter_

 **Capitulo 1: La tercera Noche.**

-Él o yo –exigió con seguridad el rostro amenazante.

Fue en ese momento cuando realmente comprendió que la vida estaba llena de importantes decisiones; correctas o erróneas. No tenía miedo a los problemas que pudiera acarrearle su decisión, lo difícil era enfrentarse a la rotunda obligación de escoger uno de los dos caminos. Estabilidad emocional o rebosante pasión. Caminar en uno significaba abandonar el otro.

-¡Él o yo! –le volvieron a gritar insistente.

Hay situaciones en la vida en las que no dispones del tiempo suficiente para meditar tus acciones y te arriesgas a escoger un camino apresurado.

Pero ese no era su caso. Por fin lo tenía claro.

Escogería el camino correcto.

 **Ocho semanas antes...**

-En su anuncio decía que es usted muy discreto.

-Y así es –el joven esbozó una condescendiente sonrisa inclinándose sutilmente hacia delante-. Pero por favor, sin formalismos, no me trates de Usted. Más o menos tendremos la misma edad.

La muchacha descendió ligeramente la mirada con cierto embarazo.

-Perdona, es la costumbre –se excusó-. Este tema es realmente embarazoso para mí. Nunca antes me había imaginado contratando servicios de este tipo, y menos a un desconocido. Pero mi jefa me recomendó su gabinete, aseverándome que se encargarían del asunto con la más estricta intimidad.

-Y así lo haremos. No tiene que preocuparse por nada.

-Bien, entonces… hablemos de los servicios que me ofrece.

Con un gesto afirmativo de cabeza, el aludido abrió su maletín de trabajo, sacando un documento que dejó expuesto totalmente a la vista encima de la mesa del café-bar donde se encontraban sentados. Con un gesto mecánico alzó la taza del café llevándosela a los labios y un rictus amargo se formó en su boca tras degustar la cafeína. Menudo antro de mala muerte en el que le había citado la joven buscando confidencialidad.

Apartando a un extremo el desabrido café, dejó que sus ojos claros dieran un barrido rápido al sombrío local antes de volver a centrar la atención sobre su joven clienta.

-Confidencialidad absoluta, un informe detallado de hechos y conductas privadas, pruebas fotográficas, así como dar testimonio en cualquier juzgado en el caso de que sea necesario –explicó en un tono privado.

Entrelazó los dedos que dejó reposados sobre la mesa, esperando con paciencia, a que la joven de cabellos rubios leyera el contrato que le ofrecía.

-¿Y cuanto pide por el servicio, Señor Zoldyck?

-Llámame Killua –indicó afable antes de responder-. Mi tarifa es de tres mil quinientos yens la hora, dietas no incluidas, ni el cinco por ciento de aumento en caso de nocturnidad.

-Por ese precio más le vale ser bueno -masculló.

La mujer alzó el contrato hasta la altura de sus ojos verdes, leyendo detenidamente cada cláusula. No todo lo que le hubiera gustado, de repente una mano ajena se posó sobre el papel deslizándolo de nuevo hacia la mesa, mientras la voz masculina reclamaba su atención.

-Señorita, soy todo un profesional -aseveró mostrando una confiada sonrisa -. ¿De qué trata el asunto?

-Puedes llamarme Retz.

Con un suspiro afligido, la muchacha comenzó a revolver el contenido de un bolso mediano de color burdeo, claramente a juego con su vestido en tonos rojizos. Segundos después, extraía una fotografía que tendió hacia el detective.

-Quiero que sigas a mi prometido –el tono resultó tajante, aunque sus ojos mostraban un profundo nerviosismo.

Killua curvó indagador las finas cejas grises observando la curiosa instantánea. A primera vista, daba la impresión por la postura distraída del único individuo reflejado, de haber sido plasmada sin su conocimiento.

Mostraba de perfil a un joven de cabellos oscuros, esparcidos con pulcritud hacia arriba de un rostro trigueño, en las puntas de estos, podía apreciarse un ligero tono verdoso que casi parecía pasar desapercibido debido al ángulo de la fotografía. Vestía una camisa blanca de seda con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, que a pesar de ser amplia, delineaba un contorno corporal firme y resaltaba aún más su piel morena. La extremidad inferior no se mostraba al completo en la fotografía, sin embargo, por la complexión muscular, Killua pudo hacerse una idea de la estatura completa. Por lo menos un metro setenta. Sin pretenderlo, siguió con la mirada el terso cuello y el escaso pecho lampiño que dejaban entrever sus ropas. Notó un incomodo cosquilleo en el estómago y alzó la estudiosa mirada centrando su atención en algo menos perturbador. Pero hasta el rostro del joven era hermoso y atractivo. Nariz recta, labios gruesos y unas gruesas cejas, todo en perfecta armonía. Quedó cautivado al llegar a sus ojos, tan amarillos como oro, destilando una fuerza y decisión jamás vistas.

Lo único que le incomodaba era ese gesto de cierta tristeza e incomodidad que mostraba.

Por su trabajo, Killua estaba más que acostumbrado a observar desde las sombras a todo tipo de personas. Pero nunca antes se había turbado de aquella manera con una simple fotografía.

-Se llama Gon –la voz de la joven lo sacó de su letargo y rápidamente alzó la mirada hacia ella-. Es el heredero de industrias Freecs, la mayor y más adelantada compañía armamentista del mundo. Quizás sea por ese motivo en particular que su comportamiento haya cambiado considerablemente. Su padre espera mucho de él y la presión que carga sobre sus hombros es dura de soportar, pero aun así, no puedo dejar de sentirme intranquila.

Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, donde se reflejaba levemente su imagen y suspiró.

-Nos vamos a casar dentro de dos meses –prosiguió en el mismo tono angustiado-. Y desde hace un tiempo noto que ya no es el mismo. Está más distante, más frío, aunque hace mucho tiempo que Gon dejó de ser aquel chico que demostraba sus sentimientos. Pero aún así…

-Está demostrado que trabajar bajo presión puede desequilibrar el comportamiento de las personas y tienden a canalizar su estrés de una forma ofensiva –pronunció de memoria una de las tantas frases que había oído proferir repetidas veces a su compañero de oficio. Solo que en esta ocasión prefirió no finalizarlas con un comentario fuera de tono como solía hacerlo Hisoka.

-Lo sé y hasta cierto punto lo entiendo. Pero, no creo que con sus escapadas nocturnas lo vaya a solucionar.

-¿Escapadas nocturnas? –repitió curioso enarcando una ceja.

Retz apoyó los ante brazos sobre la mesa e inclinó el rostro apesadumbrado escondiéndolo entre sus delicadas manos.

-Sí, ese es el principal motivo de solicitar sus servicios –explicó-. Gon siempre ha trabajado mucho, desviviéndose por las exigencias de su padre, fueran cuales fueran. Ser heredero único de una multinacional requiere mucho tiempo. Por eso no me preocupaba que de vez en cuando llegara tarde a casa. Quiero decir, yo trabajo como enfermera en el hospital y comprendo mejor que nadie cuando te tocan hacer horas extra y trastornan tu horario. Por eso nunca dudé de él.

Sobre su rostro se dibujó una forzada sonrisa. Volvió el rostro hacia el detective tragando saliva con aspereza. Era evidente que relatar esos sucesos se le era difícil.

-Pero una noche… -vaciló-. …serían más de las doce y aún no había regresado a casa. Lo llamé al móvil, pero estaba apagado. Preocupada llamé inmediatamente a su oficina. La persona de guardia me dijo que dentro del edificio no quedaba nadie, hacía ya bastantes horas que todos se habían ido. Antes de que el pánico se apoderara de mí y mis llamadas pasaran a sus familiares en busca de una pista, Gon apareció. Obviamente le pregunté qué había estado haciendo, y se excusó como siempre tras su padre.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Killua enmudeció ante el inquietante sentimiento de desesperación que destilaban esos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Reunión de última hora, me dijo. Pero no era posible que su padre le hubiera convocado una reunión a tan altas horas de la noche –arrugó el entrecejo con disgusto-. Algo dentro de mí me hizo desconfiar. Así que al día siguiente volví a llamar un poco antes a la oficina. Su secretaria, que aún estaba en su puesto de trabajo, me confirmó lo que sospechaba –permaneció unos segundos en silencio con evidente gesto irritado, como a aquel que le resulta difícil continuar-. Gon salía de su despacho todos los días a las ocho de la tarde, sin embargo, a casa no llegaba hasta las doce.

-Comprendo –intervino conciliador intentando suavizar el hilo de la conversación-. Quiere que averigüe qué es lo que hace durante esas horas y a dónde va.

Retz asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo creo que… creo que él… él…

-Tiene una amante –resolvió Killua con voz calmada.

Retz volvió a asentir cabizbaja.

-Debes ser rigurosamente discreto. Gon no puede enterarse en ningún momento de que lo están siguiendo, es muy intuitivo –advirtió-. Creo que días después de mi intervención, su secretaria le comunicó mi llamada, ya que tras mi descubrimiento, volvió a comportarse con total normalidad; volviendo a casa puntual después del trabajo y ciñéndose a su habitual rutina tranquila. Seguramente para no levantar sospechas.

Se silenció repentinamente como si recapacitara sobre sus palabras y al cabo de unos segundos continuó.

-Si quiero que lo sigas no es por la desconfianza que me creó durante esos primeros días, sino porque hace varias semanas ha vuelto de nuevo a esos hábitos de escapada.

Un caso claro de infidelidad, pensó Killua como primer análisis. No era el primero que investigaba y seguro que tampoco el último. Y a pesar de ello, todavía seguía sin comprender que les llevaba a esos hombres dichosos a buscar consuelo en otros brazos tenido disponible los de jóvenes tan atentas como Retz. Era vergonzoso. Inadmisible.

Killua se levantó de la silla para coger la chaqueta del respaldo, y tras colocársela, metió en el bolsillo interior la fotografía de Gon. Dirigiéndose de nuevo a la joven con su habitual seguridad.

-No se preocupe. Le aseguro que me encargaré de descubrirlo todo.

La muchacha asintió con una tímida sonrisa, firmó el documento de contrato y se levantó tendiéndoselo al detective.

-Es curioso –prosiguió animada-. Mi jefa me dijo que me atendería un viejo amigo suyo, un hombre pelirrojo un poco pervertido y extraño. Me ha sorprendido gratamente que aparecieras tú en su lugar.

-Ah sí, ese es mi jefe –musitó rascándose avergonzado los peliblancos cabellos de la nuca-. Créeme, es mejor no conocerlo…

A punto estaba de finalizar el invierno en York New, y a pesar de ello, los días seguían siendo cortos, las lluvias frecuentes, y las espesas y oscuras nubes abundantes. Con suerte tal vez a media mañana asomaba un cálido rayo de sol de invierno dando color y calor a las transitadas calles, sin embargo las noches sufrían el efecto contrario. Tranquilas y sombrías, frías y penetrantes, tan húmedas que calaban los huesos y obligaban a encogerse bajo varias capas de abrigo.

Le agradaba el invierno. La lluvia, el frio, la nieve y los días nublados, aunque a veces prefería los climas más cálidos u otoñales, sin embargo, tampoco había sido nunca un impedimento para seguir con su agitada vida. A pesar de no odiar el invierno, el problema radicaba en que nunca en otra época del año se sentía tan solo y melancólico. El invierno traía pereza, y la pereza traía ganas de acurrucarse bajo una manta cálida o en el mejor de los casos entre unos brazos cariñosos. Pero en aquella etapa de su vida, a parte de su pequeña estufa eléctrica, ninguna otra fuente de calor le esperaba en casa. Sobre todo una humana.

A distancia prudencial de su objetivo, Killua estacionó el vehículo, apagando el motor y las luces.

-Hoy tampoco te vas a dejar coger ¿verdad? – murmuró para sí mismo sin dejar de observar la silueta que salía del vehículo varios metros por delante de él. Se frotó las manos heladas llevándoselas posteriormente a la boca en busca del calor de su aliento antes de coger unos pequeños prismáticos del asiento del copiloto y ajustar la lente óptica.

No le había costado demasiado encontrarlo después de todas las referencias que le había dado su clienta.

Los primeros días se dedicó a memorizar el recorrido que solía hacer Gon. Un trabajo realmente sencillo, ya que pronto descubrió que el moreno era un hombre de costumbres más o menos fijas. Salía del domicilio a las siete de la mañana aproximadamente ataviado con ropa de deporte y un pequeño envoltorio de papel que siempre dejaba escondido en unos matorrales cercanos. La primera vez que Killua lo vio depositar el paquete pensó que sería algún tipo de mensaje secreto para alguien a quien intentaba ocultar. Pero tras comprobar el contenido del envoltorio estalló en carcajadas. Tan solo era comida para un gato que rondaba la zona.

Tras una hora de intenso ejercicio físico regresaba de nuevo a su hogar, y media hora después, volvía a hacer acto de presencia vestido con un pulcro traje de ejecutivo. Se detenía aproximadamente unos veinte minutos en una distinguida cafetería a leer el periódico mientras saboreaba una humeante taza de café, y llegada las ocho y media de la mañana se montaba en su BMW negro para acudir a la empresa de su padre. Una vez que el vehículo desaparecía en los bajos del parking de la compañía quedaba restringida más información. No porque Killua no hubiera intentado colarse en varias ocasiones, sino porque el fuerte sistema de seguridad siempre lo frenaba.

Después, tan solo quedaban horas muertas. Lo que hacía dentro de la corporación Freecs era desconocido, y su accesibilidad nula. Gon rara vez salía del recinto hasta que no finalizaba la jornada, el momento en el que el BMW negro salía de nuevo a la calle y retomaba el mismo camino de vuelta.

-Vamos, da tu primer paso hacia el delito… - volvió a murmurar Killua mientras se encogía dentro de su chaqueta.

Las luces del vehículo negro parpadearon indicando su cierre y Gon comenzó a caminar entrando momentos después en una tienda veinticuatro horas.

-Nada inusual –musitó dejando a un lado los prismáticos y soltando un profundo suspiro escéptico. Al parecer hoy tampoco iba a conseguir ningún dato interesante en este caso.

Tres días llevaba siguiendo al moreno, y por ahora no había conseguido ninguna prueba concluyente de las escapadas nocturnas que mencionó la muchacha. La primera noche, simplemente se había limitado a volver puntual a la casa que compartía con su prometida. La segunda noche, había hecho una pequeña escapada hacia las afueras de la ciudad, a un recóndito lugar desde el que se podía contemplar la cuidad entera, relumbrada por la luz artificial. Estuvo dos horas en silencio, suspirando con pesadez de vez en cuando mientras contemplaba la nada hasta que el frío, el aburrimiento, o las dos cosas juntas, le hicieron volver al coche y de ahí de nuevo a su casa.

La tercera noche, aquella misma en la que se encontraba, el BMW negro había conducido por otra ruta diferente. Y lo que en un principio le hizo suponer que por fin lo descubriría, al parecer tan solo había sido una falsa alarma.

Cansado, Killua sacó de su bolsillo una cajita en forma de robot. Dentro, contenía un par de chocolates también con forma robótica los cuales estaban derretidos por pasar todo el día en su bolsillo. Aquello tenía toda la pinta de ser su única cena, sobre todo si el moreno continuaba mareándolo de un sitio para otro.

-Lo que daría por un plato de comida… -se lamentó dándole un bocado a la pequeña y pobre golosina, que a pesar de encantarle, no era suficiente para satisfacer su fatigado estómago.

Antes de lo esperado, Gon volvió a salir de la tienda con una cajetilla de tabaco en la mano. Extrajo un cigarrillo y colocándoselo en la boca lo prendió, aspirando hondamente el soporífero y adictivo humo de nicotina.

Se había detenido en mitad de la acera y miraba pausado de un extremo a otro, como intentando localizar algo.

Cuando los ojos dorados de Freecs parecieron recaer sobre la hilera de coches aparcados, el ojiazul se agachó todo lo que pudo intentando que no lograra advertirlo dentro del vehículo. Escuchó pasos alejándose y alzó el rostro prudente. Para su sorpresa aquella noche, el joven había reanudado su marcha a pie, calle abajo. Justo en sentido contrario a donde había aparcado el BMW.

¿A dónde demonios iba?

Killua cogió rápidamente la cámara fotográfica y se bajó del coche, siguiendo sigiloso la misma dirección. El comportamiento de Gon era inusual, sus actos se salían de la rutina diaria. Algo en su interior le decía que se encontraba en una de esas escapadas nocturnas e iba a presenciar qué es lo que hacía realmente durante esas horas de margen.

Lo vio cruzar de acera para detenerse a pocos metros de un pequeño grupo de chicos un tanto ligeros de ropa y claramente más jóvenes que él. Seguramente no llegaban ni a dieciocho años. Gon dio un par de caladas rápidas apurando el cigarrillo antes de tirarlo despreocupadamente a la carretera, dando un último vistazo a los chicos y reanudando su marcha hacia una calle trasversal bastante sombría.

Confuso, Killua permaneció oculto entre los coches aparcados no sabiendo a ciencia cierta qué es lo que ocurría. El grupo de chicos se había puesto a discutir entre ellos, hasta que finalmente tan solo uno comenzó a avanzar hacia ese mismo callejón.

-No… no creo que sean…

Mientras una alocada idea comenzaba a formarse por su mente, el peliblanco dio la vuelta a la manzana para entrar por el extremo opuesto de la calle. No era prudente dejarse ver por el grupo y mucho menos tomando la misma dirección que habían seguido los otros dos chicos. Luego de un par de minutos, consiguió su propósito, y con astucia, entró sigiloso en la oscura travesía.

Dos voces amortiguadas musitaban algo en un tono cautelosamente bajo, una más grave que la otra, pero ninguna frase con claridad. Aún se encontraban lejos.

Agazapado, Killua continuó avanzando hasta lograr visualizar con claridad las siluetas. No supo exactamente cuando había muerto la conversación entre ellos y habían pasado a las acciones, pero Gon ahora se encontraba de pie, apoyando la espalda en la mugrienta pared mientras que el otro joven se había arrodillado e inclinaba la cabeza a la altura de sus caderas.

Se sucedieron un par de claros sonidos de cremallera y pronto otros mucho más suculentos como los de una húmeda succión bucal.

-"Oh dios…" –pensó el ojiazul sorprendido.

Desde el primer momento en que Retz le relató el extraño comportamiento de su prometido, supo que se trataba de un claro ejemplo de infidelidad, aunque jamás pensó en la posibilidad de que la tercera persona en discordia fuera a tratarse de otro hombre como él. Alguien de su mismo sexo.

Impugnando sus propias reglas de distancia que se había marcado en estos casos y dominado por una incipiente curiosidad, Killua se acercó disimuladamente hasta quedar prácticamente frente a él, ocultándose tras un par de autos abandonados en la acera y un gran basurero.

Gon tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos se habían deslizado hacia los cortos cabellos del joven experto, agarrándolos con fuerza e instándolo a mover la boca con mayor rapidez y profundidad sobre su candente erección. Con calma dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba complacido. Las gruesas cejas se arrugaban y se aflojaban subyugado por las caricias que la tórrida lengua le regalaba. Débiles suspiros brotaban de sus labios entreabiertos al tiempo que su pecho subía y bajaba con entrecortada respiración.

Debía admitirlo, a estas alturas y después haberlo seguido durante tres días, a todas horas, era algo incuestionable. Aún con ese rostro triste y esa expresión de que había perdido algo en su interior, Gon era hermoso, muy atractivo. Comprendía perfectamente por qué tanto hombres como mujeres le dedicaban una sugestiva mirada a su paso. Su atractivo físico era arrollador.

No es que a Killua le interesara, ni mucho menos, simplemente era honesto. Aunque quizás, sí tuviera algo que ver en el hecho de que el ojiazul no hiciera distinción entre hombres y mujeres, para él, el amor y el sexo carecían de un género determinado. Pero de ahí a que Killua le atrajera físicamente había mucho mundo.

O quizás tan solo una pequeña línea moral.

En cualquier caso, lo que jamás se había planteado era poder verlo en esa otra faceta suya.

Excitado.

Era completamente diferente al día a día, las facciones de su rostro cambiaban por completo. Su expresión era completamente relajada, como si hubiera apartado a un lado la máscara con la que se ocultaba en público, se veía más infantil, su cara no demostraba aquella tristeza y vacío que lo caracterizaba el resto del día. Las mejillas se sonrojaban, cosa que había creído imposible debido a su expresión de acongojado. La boca entreabierta, dejaba escapar unas veces la lengua, que sinuosa, humedecía su boca, y otras veces los dientes, que apretaban fuerte el labio inferior conteniendo suculentos gemidos.

La visión no pudo trastornar más a Killua. Tanto que nuevamente no pudo apartar los ojos de ese rostro trigueño y jadeante, envarado por la excitación.

Durante un instante, perdió completamente la cordura. Deseó estar entre esas piernas definidas, deseó ser el causante de tanto placer, deseó saborear el turgente miembro y endurecerlo hasta hacerlo estallar en su boca.

Deseó… deseó ansiosamente a Gon.

El pulso de Killua se disparó y las mejillas se encendieron incandescentes notando como su propio miembro reaccionaba automáticamente ante las tórridas fantasías, comenzando a pulsar peligrosamente bajo el pantalón. Aturdido, deslizó una mano hacia su entrepierna, y un jadeo involuntario se escapó de su boca al sorprender la gran dureza que cobijaba. Con el movimiento de su mano, pegó en el basurero a su lado provocando la caída de una lata dentro de este.

Los ojos dorados se abrieron de sopetón en modo de alerta, y se dispararon directamente hacia la posición de Killua.

Lo había pillado.

Un fuerte estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del ojiazul cuando sus miradas quedaron conectadas durante eternos segundos. Los atrapantes ojos ámbar lo miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación, apenas unos segundos, antes de que evaluativamente lo analizara con la mirada de arriba abajo. Killua tragó con dificultad mientras se dejaba observar con aplomo, sin atreverse siquiera a mover un dedo. Respiró un poco más tranquilo cuando la expresión del moreno comenzó a relajarse, volviéndose más intensa y ansiosa. Dando la impresión de que le gustaba lo que veía.

Se sorprendió al comprobar que los segundos pasaban y Gon seguía en silencio, sin hacer ademán de huir, ni de detener las acciones del joven distraído a sus pies. Para mofa, se había acomodado mejor en la pared, con los ojos fijos sobre él y media sonrisa pintada en los labios.

¿Acaso le daba morbo verse sorprendido?

El moreno estrechó con más intensidad la cabeza del joven sobre su vientre, mientras crispaba los dedos entre los cabellos, obligándolo a intensificar la felación. Los jadeos que antes había intentado sofocar comenzaron a escucharse deseosos, febriles y excitantes, cada vez con mayor intensidad. Gon lo estaba provocando, jugando con su autocontrol, tanto que Killua no supo si abandonarlo todo y comenzar a tocarse allí mismo buscando el alivio de su gran dureza.

Una de las manos de Gon se elevó hacia su dirección, y dos dedos juguetones le instaron acercarse acompañados de una juguetona e infantil sonrisa.

Killua dejó de respirar. Las piernas le temblaron alarmantemente, un calambre en su entrepierna, parecido al preámbulo de un violento orgasmo, lo aconteció y a punto estuvo de alzarse y acudir a la llamada.

¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? ¡Eres detective!

Recordando de repente qué es lo que hacía allí y su labor, el peliblanco agitó varias veces la cabeza serenando de nuevo su mente casi corrompida. No era el momento de dejarse llevar por la atracción que ese cuerpo lujurioso le producía. Investigar a Freecs era parte de su trabajo, únicamente su objetivo.

Con calma separó la mano afianzada alrededor de su pulsante miembro, y entonces pudo pensar con claridad. Sí, mucho mejor. Sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta la cámara digital automática, y sin querer pensar demasiado en sus acciones, disparó un carrete entero de fotos hacia la posición comprometida.

Tan rápida fue la acción que Gon apenas había tenido tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, Killua ya se había levantado y corría como ágilmente calle abajo.

\- Maldición –susurró el moreno estupefacto.

Dando un firme empujón al joven entre sus piernas, se subió los pantalones a toda prisa y comenzó a correr como loco tras él, tras esa persona que estaba a punto de llevar su vida al borde de la ruina.

\- ¡Regresa aquí ahora mismo! –volvió a gritar con una mezcla de odio y pavor.

Vio como el peliblanco desaparecía varios metros por delante de él tras girar en una esquina, y su miedo aumentó. No podía perderlo de vista. No podía dejarlo escapar. No podía dejar que esas fotos salieran a la luz.

Atravesó todo el oscuro callejón lo más rápido que pudo, giró atropelladamente esa misma esquina, y para su desgracia, no tuvo más remedio que detenerse en medio de la calle iluminada a la que había salido para mirar frenéticamente hacia todos los lados, intentando localizarlo.

Pero no había rastro de él.

Había desaparecido.

Dio varios torpes e indecisos pasos hacia delante por la desértica calle sin encontrar pista alguna del maldito ojiazul acosador. Parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra.

Y entonces enmudeció. Su mirada se tornó durante unos instantes ausente, y su corazón daba la impresión de no volver a latir, comprendiendo lo que aquello ocasionaba en su vida.

\- Mierda… –balbuceó apretando con fuerza los puños.

Hasta ahora se había esforzado por evitar cualquier situación que pudiera delatarlo, cubriéndose constantemente las espaldas con excusas y pretextos, y eso incluía a la prensa. Pero un periodista había logrado franquear sus obstáculos. Un maldito periodista tenía fotos más que comprometidas de él con otro chico. Si esa información llegaba a su padre… si llegaba a su prometida…

Una mano de repente se posó sobre su hombro y Gon se giró sobresaltado y a la defensiva, preso de una incipiente angustia, esperando encontrarse de nuevo con esos intensos ojos azules.

Lamentablemente, solo era el joven de cabellos cortos que lo acompañaba hace un rato.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le susurró el muchacho vacilante con su rostro preocupado.

Gon ahogó un gruñido impotente recomponiendo su habitual máscara de indiferencia y vacío.

-Hmm…

Del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta sacó un fajo de billetes, tendiéndole uno de cien al muchacho, que lo aceptó todo sonrisas, antes de encaminarse con furiosos pasos de nuevo al coche.

-Maldita sea...

 **Continuará…**


	2. Vive y deja vivir

**Aclaraciones:** _La trama ni los personajes me pertenecen_. La historia pertenece a la escritora **Naruko** y es originalmente una historia NaruSasu llamada "8 semanas", yo solo la encontré editada en mi computador y comencé a subirla con modificaciones para hacerla una historia de Gon y Killua. Lo he hecho _sin su consentimiento_ , por lo tanto, si se generan problemas, la quitaré de aquí enseguida. No pretendo lucrar, ni plagiar ni nada de eso con la historia ni mucho menos, solo quise subirla por este medio para compartirla con ustedes y para hacer crecer un poquito más las historias de esta pareja. Los personajes pertenecen a **Yoshiro Togashi.**

" **Ocho Semanas"** **  
** _Hunter x Hunter_

 **Capitulo 2: Vive y deja vivir.**

No podía borrarla, no conseguía eliminar esa escena erótica de su mente que se repetía una y otra vez sin descanso, tantas que el recuerdo de una más le hizo soltar un resoplido extenuante. Killua inclinó la cabeza cerrando los ojos, cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y se dedicó a rumiar en silencio como llevaba haciendo desde la noche anterior.

Ahora lo comprendía todo…

Las mentiras y falsas apariencias, las escapadas nocturnas, los chicos ligeros de ropa y afanosa lengua, los callejones oscuros.

Todo ello oculto tras una doble vida cuya apariencia ante la sociedad y sus amigos era, desde siempre a cara vista, la de un hombre entregado con su trabajo, cumplido con su vida amorosa y el perfecto hijo heredero de una gran potencia industrial. Tras la cara oculta, se mantenía el verdadero hombre que era, uno que no se atrevía a ser lo que realmente anhelaba, a expresar su libre condición que no era otra que la de homosexual, cuidando constantemente salvaguardar sus mentiras.

Como bien había deducido en su momento, se trataba de un caso de infidelidad. Pero no uno que señalara a una única persona concreta, sino a muchas terceras personas. Chaperos a los que pagaba con dinero por los servicios.

Killua abrió el sobre marrón donde guardaba las comprometidas fotografías y volvió a contemplarlas por undécima, no, duodécima… ya ni sabía cuántas veces las había mirado. Pero seguro habían sido muchas más de las que lograba recordar.

En las diversas instantáneas, Gon tenía la boca entreabierta y los ojos desorbitados, como a aquel que se ve sorprendido ante sus fechorías. Por suerte, el rostro del joven chapero de cabellos cortos se mantenía en el anonimato. Retz no tenía por qué conocer con exactitud ese tipo de datos, y mucho menos tomar represalias contra inocentes. Al fin y al cabo nadie tenía la culpa de que Gon fuera el que buscara por iniciativa propia ese tipo de compañías.

Metió de nuevo las fotografías en el sobre con un extraño sentimiento de culpabilidad apretando en el fondo de su estómago. ¿Pero por qué? ¿No era su deber desenmascarar la verdad? ¿Por qué debería de sentirse culpable ahora? ¿Acaso los farsantes no debían pagar por sus mentiras?

Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente. Qué importaba ya. Él era detective y el caso ya estaba cerrado. No tenía sentido quedarse sentado en el coche rumiando algo absurdo.

Se colocó el abrigo, escondiendo el sobre marrón en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y salió del vehículo con decisión. Al otro lado de la acera, a muy poca distancia, se encontraba Retz dentro de esa misma cafetería mugrienta donde se citaron por primera vez, a la que podía ver esperando sentada en una mesa tras una de las ventanas exteriores.

Cruzó la calle, entrando seguidamente en el local con una sonrisa conciliadora en el rostro, que además de fachada, intentaba auto calmar sus propios nervios internos.

La joven lo miró sonriente, y durante una fracción de segundo, Killua tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo en sentido contrario, con la seguridad de que todo iba a acabar mal. No comprendía por qué demonios estaba tan alterado, había resuelto este tipo de casos cientos de veces, incluso algunos más espinosos. Pero nunca había notado ese nudo en su estómago a punto de asfixiarlo.

Respirando hondo se sentó frente a su clienta, saludándola algo turbado.

-¿Has descubierto algo? –le preguntó ansiosa la joven.

El peliblanco se frotó las manos sudorosas descendiendo la mirada. Tenía muy claro cómo afrontar este tipo de situaciones, había escogido las palabras exactas con las que lo diría sin que resultase demasiado violenta la verdad. Carraspeó aclarando la voz y abrió la boca temblorosa.

-¿Qué desea tomar?

Killua pegó un sobresalto, con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca. En el lateral derecho, una guapa camarera con dos graciosos moños a ambos lados de la cabeza y un uniforme oriental nada acorde con el local, le miraba atenta esperando para anotar su pedido en una pequeña libreta que llevaba entre sus manos.

Desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia la mesa y señaló con un dedo la taza de té que identificó frente a Retz.

-Lo mismo que ella, por favor –dijo inseguro notando como le bombardeaban las sienes dolorosamente. La camarera cabeceó conforme regresando a la barra.

-¿Y bien? – le volvió a preguntar Retz inclinándose sobre la mesa en actitud reservada-. Anoche Gon volvió a llegar un poco tarde a casa, y además bastante nervioso, aunque no conseguí que me dijera nada… ¿Ocurrió algo?

El detective se llevó una mano al pecho apretando bajo la tela de la chaqueta las comprometidas fotografías que ocultaba. Tan solo eran dos letras, una palabra simple de confirmación. Algo tan sencillo de articular que no entendió como demonios su boca pronto pronunció lo contrario.

-No.

Y esa negación continuó resonando con fuerza en su mente varios segundos más.

-¿No? –cuestionó dudosa Retz.

-No –volvió a negar atropelladamente. Sobre su frente comenzaban a acumularse pequeñas gotitas de sudor que le supieron a culpabilidad, encubrimiento y complicidad.

-¿Y a dónde fue? –inquirió insegura.

Los recuerdos de todos los días que había estado investigando a Gon comenzaron a pasar a gran velocidad por su mente, pero no encontraba nada especial con lo que dar coartada a la pregunta. ¡Vaya maldita vida que tenía el heredero!

-Tiene… tiene un gato – musitó casi por inercia, sin mucha convicción, recordando de repente ese pequeño detalle-. Sí, Gon cuida de un gato callejero, y todos los días… le da… de comer.

Las finas cejas de la joven se curvaron confusas.

-¿Un gato? – Preguntó incrédula con retintín en la voz-. ¿Me estás diciendo que Gon llega tarde a casa porque se detiene a darle de comer a un gato?

Los calores de la muerte comenzaron a recorrer en grandes cantidades industriales en el cuerpo de Killua, que cada vez se removía más en el asiento con nerviosismo. La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos. ¡Quién demonios le había obligado a él a mentir! Con un impulsivo movimiento, se levantó de la silla al tiempo que la joven de los moños le traía su taza de té.

-Tengo que seguir investigando –masculló intentando salir de allí y esquivando a la joven camarera, que aturdida, no supo si dejar la taza sobre la mesa o no-. Necesito un poco más de tiempo.

-¿Más tiempo? ¿Cuánto? – la joven de cabellos rubios se levantó a su vez intentando frenar al detective, que a paso apresurado, ya se encaminaba hacia la salida.

-No lo sé. Le llamaré cuando sepa algo –fue su breve respuesta antes de desaparecer tras la puerta y montarse en el coche.

Si hubiera sabido lo que una simple afirmación podía acarrearle a largo plazo en su vida, Killua Zoldyck no hubiera dudado en sustituir ese no, por un rotundo sí.

 _Cobarde._

Odiaba esa palabra y todas las connotaciones negativas que le producía sentirse golpeado en su orgullo. Nunca había sido un cobarde, siempre se había enfrentado a todos los problemas con la frente bien alta, aunque supiera de antemano que eso le iba a producir dolorosos golpes, aunque su naturaleza huidiza lo incitara a desistir, siempre terminaba por cumplir con sus objetivos de manera profesional y con la mente fría.

 _Cobarde._ Volvió a resonar fuerte en su mente.

¡No era un cobarde!

 _Mentiste por él. Le proveíste de una coartada. Fallaste a tu oficio._

¡Cállate!

 _No quisiste delatarlo. No quisiste obligarlo a romper con su vida._ _ **No quisiste que desapareciera de la tuya**_ _._

¡Que disparen contra esa voz corrosiva!

¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Peleándose con su propia mente?

 _Estas perdiendo el juicio, Zoldyck._

Habían transcurrido dos días desde la última vez que vio a Retz en aquel café y ni siquiera se había dignado a llamarla de nuevo. Aunque nada tenía que decirle. No había continuado investigando al moreno por recelo a ser reconocido o que hubiera colocado sistemas de seguridad y alerta a su alrededor.

¿Por qué demonios tuvo qué mentir? ¿Por qué ocultó la verdad?

Nunca había hecho tal cosa, su palabra siempre había estado por encima de todo. Le gustaba su trabajo, era atrevido y estimulante, perseguir al supuesto malhechor, resolver el caso para terminar imponiendo justicia en un mundo prácticamente corrompido. Adoraba ser detective.

Pero con Gon, simplemente no pudo. Por primera vez en su trabajo había experimentado un gran sentimiento de culpa y se había cerrado en banda insistiendo en que necesitaba seguir investigándolo aún sabiendo que era mentira. Tan solo había sido una excusa banal para desaparecer de allí lo más pronto posible sin abrir la boca para delatarlo.

Y ahora se sentía miserable por no haberle contado la verdad a su clienta.

Se detuvo frente a las puertas de su trabajo, con la vista alzada hacia el rótulo donde se podía leer: _"Despacho de detectives Morow_."

Había estado evitando descaradamente a su jefe, el que todos los días preguntaba por el seguimiento del caso. ¿Pero qué demonios le podía decir? ¿Más mentiras? ¿Más evasiones?

Sin querer pensar demasiado en el tema de la sinceridad, hasta que por lo menos no solucionara sus propios líos internos, Killua cruzó las puertas acristaladas de la oficina en dirección a su despacho. Por el rabillo del ojo distinguió la figura de Illumi apoyado en el mostrador principal, acosando con sus preguntas de nuevo a la pobre Komugi, sentada tras la mesa de recepción.

Maldito entrometido, fanático de los trastornos humanos.

Por más que intentara comprenderlo, no entendía cómo había ido a parar Illumi a su mismo gabinete de detectives. Simplemente un día apareció allí, con esa mueca eterna e inexpresiva en la cara y sus comentarios mordaces, siempre dispuesto a molestarlo y a sacarlo de sus casillas, diciendo que era amigo de Hisoka y que lo había contratado. Le habían asignado ser su compañero de oficio. Ni que decir que los primeros años fueron odiosos y discurrieron en una extraña relación de odio profunda. Illumi era una persona extraña. Mostraba una apariencia fría, carente de sutileza y sin capacidad de sentir o mostrar alguna emoción, fruto de un trágico pasado del cuál no tenía muchos antecedentes. Por suerte con el tiempo su relación fue mejorando e Illumi intentó abrirse un poco más con la gente, aunque sus intentos de resultar amistoso no siempre daban el fruto deseado debido a sus extrañas extorsiones e intentos de manipulación. Lo que no le extrañaba era su amistad con Hisoka, después de todo, ambos eran bastante parecidos.

-Sabes, hace poco leí en un libro que practicar sexo ayuda a vencer la torpeza –escuchó que decía Illumi con su habitual tono indiferente y esa impertérrita sonrisa dibujada en los labios-. ¿Te acuestas con alguien últimamente, Komugi?

Komugi era otro caso excepcional. Tampoco comprendía cómo había acabado la muchacha trabajando como secretaria en el gabinete debido a su actitud torpe y algo atolondrada, que si bien para atender llamados y coordinar los casos era bastante eficiente, a la hora de moverse de su puesto de trabajo para traer café o llevarles papeles siempre provocaba algún lío o tropezaba con Dios sabe qué. Aunque había escuchado una vez que había sido por un acuerdo entre Hisoka y un tal Meruem ya que nadie quería contratar a la chica, a pesar de su talento como organizadora, por su falta de motricidad fina y la frecuencia con la que se resfriaba.

\- Illumi –susurró la joven desviando la mirada y sorbiendo su nariz -. No deberías hacerle ese tipo de preguntas a una muchacha.

-Pero Hisoka lo pregunta muy a menudo –prosiguió juguetón.

\- Hisoka es… olvídalo –murmuró mientras archivaba y timbraba unos papeles con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Pero yo leí en un libro que…

\- ¡Illumi!

El joven detective giró el rostro por encima de su hombro, y al instante su rostro articuló un gesto parecido al de alegría. Killua lo observaba a escasos pasos de él con una ceja enarcada.

-Maldito acosador. Te dije la semana pasada que dejaras de leer cosas extrañas.

La negra mirada de Illumi se desvió reticente hacia un lado con un pequeño mohín de disgusto en sus fruncidos labios.

-Pero es una fuente de sabiduría y conocimiento -reprochó.

-Y sobre todo que dejaras de hacerle ese tipo de preguntas a Komugi –le volvió a recordar cruzando los brazos desdeñoso-. ¿No ves que tus preguntas la incomodan?

-Yo solo intento ayudar.

-Tus métodos no son efectivos, Illumi.

-Después de tres años deberías haberte dado cuenta. – Le dijo la ojiverde fastidiada con el muchacho de pelo negro.

Killua lo agarró con fuerza de un brazo instándolo a caminar en dirección al despacho contiguo al suyo para que dejara de atosigar a la joven.

\- Killua –lo llamó Komugi antes de que ambos desaparecieran del vestíbulo. Este se giró para ver cómo, sin antes estornudar primero, la chica se levantaba cogiendo a su vez una carpeta de la mesa-. Hisoka me dio esto para ti. Es un nuevo caso de investigación, y también hay alguien que…

-¿Otro? – Interrumpió con cara de aprensión accediendo a coger los archivos-. Pero si aún no he terminado el que tengo.

-Sí lo terminaste –señaló Illumi-. Leí el informe final que has hecho del caso y cumpliste con lo que pedía tu clienta. La investigación está cerrada.

Al oír el comentario, Killua giró el rostro hacia su compañero mostrando por segunda vez un resquicio malhumorado.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no curiosees en mi despacho? El caso no está cerrado –negó adusto-. Aún no he podido hablar con mi clienta.

-¿Por qué no? Hace dos días que se lo tenías que haber dicho. Nada debería haber impedido tu obligación. A no ser que te hayas acostado con ella.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Con su hermana?

-No

-¿Con su novio?

-¡No!

-Estoy perdiendo el interés en esa historia.

Agotado, Killua se frotó las sienes encarecidamente frenando esos oportunos instintos asesinos hacia Illumi.

-Sabes, hace poco leí en un libro que la masturbación es el mejor remedio para el estrés y además puede ayudar a prevenir el cáncer de próstata y controlar la eyaculación precoz –prosiguió Illumi con calma como si lo estuviera leyendo del libro en aquel momento-. ¿Hace mucho que no te tocas?

-¡¿Y tú sabes por dónde te puedes meter tus malditos libros?!

-Podrías pedírselo al chico que tienes en tu despacho.

-¡Por el c…! ¿Qué? –el peliblanco tardó unos segundos en comprender con claridad las palabras de Illumi y otros tantos en darle forma a la pregunta correcta-. ¿Qué chico?

-Es lo que intentaba decirte antes de que me interrumpieran – dijo Komugi suspirando pesadamente – Tienes una visita.

El de ojos azules enarcó una ceja, dubitativo, y con pasos inseguros fue hacia su despacho. Nada más abrir la puerta su rostro se comprimió en una mueca de asombro y estupor. El nudo volvió a apretarle el estómago, sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal y el pulso, tan acelerado últimamente, volvió a latir con fuerza.

Aunque se encontrara de espaldas reconocía a la perfección la forma despuntada de sus cabellos negros verdosos, sin embargo, las ropas caras e impolutas que acostumbraba a vestir, hoy eran remplazadas por un polerón negro con gorro y un short verde oscuro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

La acción de caminar tardó unos segundos en acudir a los pies de Killua, que con un último vistazo nervioso a sus compañeros, cerró la puerta tras él, agitando los hombros y recomponiendo su fría postura habitual con firmeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó inseguro sin reconocer su propia voz-. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

El inesperado invitado se sobresaltó un poco y se limitó a volver el rostro por encima de su hombro de forma templada, frunciendo enérgico el entrecejo.

Sus ojos de ámbar infinitos, se veían aún más brillantes que aquella noche.

Con un bufido, Gon se giró por completo, dejando apoyado su peso sobre el borde de la mesa de escritorio donde hasta hace unos segundos recaía su atención.

En silencio, los dos se observaron desafiantes. Killua sostuvo estoico la mirada de Gon, que entornada tras los parpados, lo observaba intenso y perturbador, creando una desagradable tensión en el ambiente.

-No eres el único que sabe seguir a la gente.

Gon miró de reojo la ventana del despacho, hacia donde viajaron los ojos del peliblanco con velocidad.

Maldición. ¿Otro detective? Por el tono empleado y ese claro gesto determinado, Killua tuvo la plena seguridad de que el moreno había contratado a otro rastreador profesional expresamente para encontrarlo a él y abastecerle de información privada.

Sus sentidos de alerta volvieron a centrarse en Gon, cuando este alzó con lentitud desde su escritorio una pequeña placa de metal donde se escribía su nombre.

-Y dado que sin problemas pude ver tu cara días atrás, no me ha costado demasiado localizarte, Killua Zoldyck. Supongo que fue suerte, después de todo, un buen detective no dejaría entrever su rostro tan fácilmente.

Las manos del ojiazul se cerraron con fuerza convertidas en puños, apretando tanto la mandíbula que los dientes crujieron crispados. ¿Quién era ese niñato para cuestionar su valía como detective? Con un par de zancadas salvó el espacio que les separaba, quitándole en un brusco movimiento la placa de las manos.

-¿Quieres algo aparte de curiosear sobre mi mesa? –inquirió ceñudo mientras guardaba con disimulada desenvoltura las carpetas, entre ellas, la de Retz.

Notó un perceptible movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y se mantuvo alerta. Gon se había inclinado hacia él, tanto que cuando el moreno le habló nuevamente, sintió el cálido aliento rozándole la oreja, estremeciéndole sacudido por un tibio cosquilleo.

-¿Tú qué crees que puedo querer? –

Killua dejó de respirar.

No estaba seguro de cuál sería la respuesta correcta. Le venían tantas a la cabeza y todas en la última posición en que lo fotografió…

-Soy detective, no adivino –masculló intentando parecer sereno.

Los labios de Gon se curvaron en una media sonrisa. Apoyó una mano sobre la mesa ladeando el rostro hasta que sus afilados ojos amarillos conectaron con los suyos.

-Quiero las fotos –pronunció con el tono autoritario del que no acepta un no por respuesta-. Junto con los negativos y tú silencio.

Esas pocas palabras le hicieron comprender al completo la situación en la que estaba involucrado. El moreno sabía que las fotos no habían llegado a su destino, seguramente porque dos días después del suceso Retz seguía comportándose como una prometida atenta y cariñosa, ingenua y al margen de la realidad.

Aún así, no quiso tentar su suerte y hablar más de la cuenta. Todavía podía enmendar el error que cometió no entregándolas.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que las tengo? –replicó en el mismo tono seco alzando desafiante el rostro.

Los dedos de Gon agarraron con fuerza las solapas de la chaqueta del detective, acercándolo amenazador.

-¿Crees que soy estúpido? – Murmuró con vibrante tono-. Si Retz las tuviera no estaría ahora perdiendo el tiempo con alguien como tú.

Así que era eso. Inútilmente, intentaba sonsacarle si su prometida había sido la persona que lo había contratado. O en caso contrario, por lo menos descartar a uno. Pero aquel pelinegro no estaba al tanto de la astucia y rápidos razonamientos a los que podía llegar Killua en cualquier situación.

-Yo no he dicho a quien se las voy a dar. No te hagas suposiciones erróneas. Hay otros medios de comunicación que pagarían muy bien por esas instantáneas –le retó-. Y dado que eres el heredero de una compañía muy importante en el país, estoy seguro de que les sacaré un buen precio.

Un peligroso gruñido semejante al de un animal furioso y amenazante chocó contra la boca húmeda del detective mientras los ojos ámbar lo escudriñaron durante eternos segundos con atención. Tan cerca e intimidantes, que podía verse reflejado en sus pupilas.

 _Tranquilízate_ , pensó el peliblanco para sí mismo. _Aguanta su mirada sin parpadear. No dudes_. A pesar de ser un maestro mintiendo y ocultando, esta vez, con esos ojos tan amenazadores y determinados viéndole de cerca, se le hacía cada vez más difícil ocultar la verdad. Era como si mirara sin tapujos dentro de su alma, sus ojos eran una especie de luz cegadora; como las potentes luces de un interrogatorio. Desvió la mirada sin soportarlo más.

Con un inesperado empujón, Gon lo soltó de su agarre haciendo que el ojiazul retrocediera varios pasos en un precario equilibrio.

-Mientes.

Sin esperar contradicción a sus palabras, Gon metió una mano en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta que vestía para sacar un bolígrafo y un pequeño talonario donde escribió una cifra con muchos ceros.

-Con esto es suficiente –espetó arrancando la hoja de un lateral y ofreciéndosela-. No quiero saber quién te ha encargado el trabajo de seguirme, ni cuánto tiempo llevas haciéndolo. Solo dame las fotos y zanjemos este asunto.

Desconcertado, Killua ladeó la cabeza al tiempo que la inclinaba levemente hacia delante para poder observar mejor ese papel, y tras abrir los ojos desorbitadamente, retrocedió esquivando el gesto, sin dejar de mirar la gran cifra de dinero escrita en el cheque.

Un soborno. ¿Qué otra cosa podía haber esperado que le ofreciera? De repente se sintió terriblemente decepcionado.

-¿Me estás intentando comprar? –cuestionó vacilante, aunque bien sabía la respuesta.

Gon giró la cara escrita del talón hacia su dirección, y volvió a girarla hacia Killua, moviéndola distraídamente en el aire.

\- Sí, no tengo otra opción.

El detective dio dos pasos hacia adelante, determinado, negando con el rostro.

-No, yo no me compro –apresuró a aclarar haciendo oídos sordos a la respuesta del pelinegro -. No soy esa clase de persona.

-¿Y de qué clase eres? -rebatió ceñudo-. Te entrometes en mi vida como si tal cosa, violas deliberadamente mi intimidad siguiéndome y sacando unas fotografías en contra de mi voluntad, las retienes en tu poder como si tuvieras potestad sobre ellas, y aún tienes la desfachatez de decir que no eres de esa clase de personas.

-Soy detective, ¿Para qué crees que nos contratan sino es para descubrir oscuros secretos? –espetó a la defensiva.

-Si tan detective eres ¿Por qué no cumpliste con tu trabajo? ¿Por qué no se las diste? ¿Acaso pensabas sacarle más dinero alargándolo? – Con paso decidido avanzó hacia el peliblanco, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro-. Conozco a la clase de gente como tú. Gente que trabaja en las sombras esperando estafar en cuanto se les da la oportunidad. Eso es lo que eres, un estafador.

-¡Te equivocas! –intervino-. No quiero su dinero, ni siquiera le he cobrado.

-¡¿Entonces qué demonios quieres?!

-¡Quiero que se lo digas tú! –gritó decidido sin saber muy bien lo que decía.

Segundos después, lo comprendió.

Era una posibilidad, la mejor en este caso. Si conseguía que fuera Gon quien por voluntad propia reconociera sus errores, no tendría que pasar por el mal trago de entregar esas fotografías, su conciencia dejaría de atormentarle y no habría lugar para más irreflexivas mentiras.

Sorprendido de lo que sus propios pensamientos acababan de revelarle, levantó la vista hacia Gon, el que mostraba una expresión bastante confusa.

-Dile lo que eres. Dile a tu prometida que te gustan los hombres -finalizó.

Gon lo miró fijamente durante largos segundos con desconcierto. Bajó la mirada y pudo ver en sus orbes amarillas la vacilación, aquella expresión de vacío característica en él durante los días anteriores, aquella mirada perdida y sin brillo, su máscara de indiferencia ante el mundo. Sin decirle palabra alguna, dio media vuelta y encaminó sus pasos hacia la salida.

-Díselo –repitió Killua autoritario.

-¡No tengo nada que decirle! –gritó volviéndose de medio lado con el rostro enfurecido-. Yo no soy gay.

-¡Mentiroso!, ¿Y qué hacías en ese callejón beneficiándote a un chapero? –aseveró intimidante.

-Eso a ti no te importa.

Gon retomó sus pasos no queriendo seguir con esa conversación innecesaria.

-Entonces se lo diré yo –le retó ladeando la cabeza y entornando los parpados con ojos decididos-. Le daré las fotos, le diré dónde vas por las noches en tus escapadas y como terminan.

Los pasos de Freecs resonaron fuertes en el suelo del despacho cuando lo atravesó por completo para agarrar intimidante al detective con una mano por el cuello de la camisa y acorralarlo de espaldas contra la pared.

-¡Tú no sabes nada! ¿Me oyes? ¡Nada! –gritó atrayéndolo hacia sí con una sacudida e inclinándose ceñudo-. ¡¿Quién te has creído que eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?! ¡¿Quién te ha dado derecho a interferir en mi vida?! ¡¿Quién?!

Killua podía sentir el temblor de ira que azotaba su cuerpo, la fuerza con la que lo sostenía, la grave voz retumbando como un martillo en sus oídos y el fresco aliento chocando contra su boca. Quiso haberle contestado pero se contuvo al ver la intensidad de su mirada.

-Como quiera llevar mi vida y mi pareja es únicamente de mi interés –inquirió rudo, con la frente surcada en un sin fin de arrugas-. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

-Pero ella me contrató porq-

-¡Ella no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en mis asuntos! –rugió interrumpiéndolo mientras Killua seguía mirándolo expectante.

El rostro de Gon se contrajo repentinamente en una mueca de desesperación, no parecía él, por lo menos no aquel al que había estado siguiendo en la última semana. Comprendía su actitud reticente ante la nueva situación inesperada al que le estaba obligando a involucrarse; destapar sus secretos, afrontar contiendas de todo tipo y si el perdón no llegaba, lo haría una resolución nefasta que rompería completamente con su vida.

¿Pero qué pasaba con ella? ¿No había pensado en sus sentimientos y el daño que le producía ser engañada una y otra vez? No es que él fuera un experto en esto de las relaciones, mucho menos podría decirse que comprendía bien el amor pero suponía que dos personas se unían porque comparten un sentimiento recíproco; amor, confianza, fidelidad, tres emociones que había quebrantado reiteradas veces en sus escapadas.

Entonces, ¿cuál era la razón por la que se iba a casar con ella?

-¿Acaso no la amas?

El sonido de la puerta del despacho abriéndose distrajo la atención de los dos jóvenes, que con un rápido movimiento, se distanciaron de su comprometida posición.

Illumi dio varios pasos hacia el interior sosteniendo sereno la mirada de Gon.

-He escuchado gritos –pronunció con su habitual inexpresión como el que te dice el tiempo va a hacer mañana.

-No pasa nada Illumi –se excusó Killua mirando de reojo al pelinegro-. Sólo estábamos discutiendo distintos puntos de vista.

Su compañero cabeceó conforme con la respuesta, más no manifestó intención alguna de abandonar el despacho. Entrelazó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y se dedicó a observarlos.

Gon frunció el ceño incómodo con la nueva presencia. Podría continuar con una gran retahíla de amenazas con o sin presencia delante, hasta que consiguiera sacar de allí las fotografías y sus negativos, pero la situación se había malogrado con esa interrupción, y aunque aún continuaba allí dispuesto a abordar el tema, prefirió no insistir.

Tenía la extraña seguridad de que el detective no iba a entregar esas imágenes así como así.

Se giró de nuevo hacia él ojiazul, e inclinándose perceptiblemente hacia él, le susurró con convicción.

-Esto no quedará así, Killua Zoldyck.

Sin añadir nada más, dio media vuelta y, colocándose el gorro de su capucha negra, salió displicente del despacho con un portazo, no sin antes dedicarle una ofensiva mirada al joven importuno.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Illumi curioso.

Killua se sentó en la silla detrás de su escritorio llevándose una mano a los ojos con un claro cansancio.

-El prometido de mi clienta.

-Pues parece como si estuviera sufriendo por dentro –señaló llevándose una mano al mentón, pensativo-. Podría ser una úlcera o que no va suficientes veces al baño.

Killua suspiró consternado, sin gesto de haber prestado atención a su compañero. Presentía que esta sería la primera piedra de un largo camino a seguir.

-O probablemente las dos cosas –insistió Illumi-. Seguro que hace mucho que no tiene relaciones sexuales.

 **Continuará…**


	3. Lo que va mal, aún puede ir peor

**Aclaraciones:** _La trama ni los personajes me pertenecen_. La historia pertenece a la escritora **Naruko** y es originalmente una historia NaruSasu llamada "8 semanas", yo solo la encontré editada en mi computador y comencé a subirla con modificaciones para hacerla una historia de Gon y Killua. Lo he hecho _sin su consentimiento_ , por lo tanto, si se generan problemas, la quitaré de aquí enseguida. No pretendo lucrar, ni plagiar ni nada de eso con la historia ni mucho menos, solo quise subirla por este medio para compartirla con ustedes y para hacer crecer un poquito más las historias de esta pareja. Los personajes pertenecen a **Yoshiro Togashi.**

 **"Ocho Semanas"** **  
** _Hunter x Hunter_

 **Capitulo 3: Lo que va mal, aún puede ir a peor.**

 _ **Siete semanas antes…**_

 _-Esto no quedará así, Killua Zoldyck._

Y desde luego podía dar fe de que no había quedado así. Era sumamente inteligente para comprender que Gon no se quedaría de brazos cruzados así como así luego de su encuentro.

No lo volvió a ver, ni siquiera lo telefoneó, pero sabía que seguía tras él, presionándolo. Primero con llamadas anónimas; las que básicamente se fundaban en amenazas o sobornos. Segundo, colocándole varios detectives privados asediándolo constantemente; fotografiándolo a diario, removiendo en su pasado, buscando esa oportunidad para acorralarlo con trapos sucios. Tercero, invadiendo su despacho en un asalto con intención de robo; para su regocijo no logró encontrar las preciadas fotografías ya que, previsoramente y por medidas de seguridad, las sacó del gabinete la noche anterior, guardándolas en la caja fuerte.

Y finalmente, no contento con los tres intentos anteriores, colocó presencia de fornidos e intimidantes subordinados en la misma puerta de su casa; los que no dudaban en involucrarse directamente en cualquiera de sus casos. Impidiendo que realizara correctamente su trabajo.

Aunque la paciencia había sido siempre su fuerte, acostumbrado a siempre esperar por los momentos adecuados, lo que no podía permitir bajo ningún concepto, es que se atreviera a inmiscuir en el asunto a personas inocentes. Podía soportar estoico a los detectives que lo fotografiaban, hasta podía resistir el acoso de los fornidos guardaespaldas que lo seguían, pero esto, esto no lo dejaría pasar. La gota que había colmado el vaso fue una carta anónima que recibió el día anterior, cuyo único contenido era una fotografía. No una cualquiera, sino una en la que aparecían abrazados y en actitud cariñosa él y su ex novia Alluka.

 _"Va siendo hora de hacerle una visita ¿no crees?"_ se escribía al dorso con una caligrafía un tanto descuidada y risible para ser el gran heredero de una compañía, pero no por eso menos amenazadora.

 _Se equivocó al entrometerse con Alluka._

Sabía jugar bien sus cartas, sobre todo con la información del pasado. Por lo que había comprobado hasta ahora, Gon sabía que no conseguiría nada presionándolo a él, así que optó por otra línea de ataque. Hacerle la vida imposible a su persona más querida.

Pero definitivamente no se dejaría vencer. De ninguna manera se dejaría ultrajar, ese desgraciado no se saldría con la suya.

-¡Al diablo contigo!

Inició su marcha después de haber esperado un tiempo más que razonable desde que lo vio salir de la casa a primera hora de la mañana. Observó con cautela hacia ambos lados de la calle, antes de intentar cruzar la carretera camuflado entre la muchedumbre hasta la puerta del domicilio. Mirara hacia donde mirara, veía un par de ojos observándolo con discreción.

La partida estaba a punto de terminar. Su última carta sería colocada boca arriba. Así aprendería que con Killua Zoldyck, no se juega. Inspiró hondo una vez llegado a su destino.

Comprobó por tercera vez que había metido en su bolso de lona todo lo necesario para un largo y tedioso día de trabajo, y con un gesto mecánico cerró la cremallera.

Frente al espejo de su cómoda, Retz se atusó los cabellos rubios con aparente desinterés mientras dejaba divagar de nuevo su mente sobre aquel artículo de revista que había leído el día anterior en la cafetería del hospital. Uno que tocaba precisamente el contenido de sus inseguridades.

 _"Si pensamos en por qué nuestra pareja puede llegarnos a ser infiel, concluimos en que posiblemente no se sienta a gusto compartiendo ciertas características con su pareja, y por ello, busca en una tercera persona todo aquello que no es capaz de decir, pedir, o hacer a su pareja"_

Discrepaba profundamente con el artículo.

Llevaban juntos más de cinco años. Y entre ellos había la suficiente confianza como para contárselo todo. Miedos, inquietudes, gustos o rechazos. No había secretos en su relación, por lo menos por parte de ella, y salvo esta última etapa rebelde y fría por la que pasaba Gon, nunca antes había parecido que tuviera que ocultarle nada. De hecho, al principio Gon era todo lo contrario a la persona indiferente y algo triste que hoy tenía como prometido. Antes era un joven lleno de alegría, energía y determinación, pero con los años esa faceta suya tan característica fue desapareciendo hasta ser el hombre tranquilo que era hoy.

Si tenía que basarse en ese estúpido artículo de revista… ¿Qué cosa no era capaz de pedirle Gon como para tener que buscar esa tercera persona?

No quería ser presumida, pero si se trataba de algo relacionado en el ámbito sexual…

No, eso era imposible. Gon estaba más que satisfecho en ese sentido.

Por ese motivo seguía sin comprender qué le llevaba a buscar otros brazos cuando ella se lo ofrecía todo, sin restricciones. Gon sabía perfectamente que su prometida estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él. Por muy extraña que resultase.

Frente al espejo suspiró desanimada mientras sus pensamientos regresaban a tierra y sus ojos volvían a contemplar su reflejo.

Quizás se estaba volviendo un poco paranoica con el tema y Gon tenía otras razones de fuerza mayor para evadirse esas horas inciertas sin que la razón terminara en infidelidad.

Definitivamente de hoy no pasaba. Cuando volviera del trabajo, pensaba hablar seriamente con él.

Dio un último vistazo a sus cabellos perfectamente peinados, dispuso su cartera sobre su hombro y se dispuso a afrontar con energía otro duro día de trabajo en el hospital.

Cuando sus pasos llegaron a la entrada contempló en el suelo, apoyado a una pared, un objeto inanimado como lo era un maletín de trabajo negro de cuero. Cosa que llamó su atención unos instantes, antes de que sustituyera su sorpresa por otra mayor.

Toc, Toc, Toc.

Unos ligeros golpes se escucharon desde el exterior. No se molestó ni siquiera en echar una ojeada por la mirilla antes de abrir, de todas formas ella iba a salir en ese preciso momento.

Su rostro se contrajo en una extraña mueca de alivio e incertidumbre tras reconocer el rostro del muchacho plantado en el pasillo. Esperaba ansiosa noticias suyas, aunque nunca pensó que se encontrarían de nuevo, sin cita previa, en un lugar tan peligroso como lo era su apartamento.

-¿Killua?

-Hola. Perdona que haya venido sin avisar, realmente este no es mi proceder en estos casos… -se excusó el detective con cierto embarazo, intentando no mirar directamente a su clienta.

-No, no te preocupes. No está en casa –apresuró a rebatir con nerviosismo.

-Lo sé. Lo he visto salir hace ya algo más de una hora –aseguró como el que dice silenciosamente: "He estado esperando abajo hasta que saliera de casa" -. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Oh, sí, claro –la joven se hizo a un lado, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda instantes después-. Me ha sorprendido tu llegada. Hace varios días que intento contactar contigo.

-Lo siento. He estado muy ocupado últimamente –inclinó la mirada hacia ese sobre marrón que portaba entre sus manos.

Lo iba a hacer. Estaba más que decidido. Solo tenía que alargar el brazo y entregar las fotografías. No tenía que dar ninguna explicación, no había lugar para las preguntas, las imágenes hablaban por si solas. Pero por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo no se movía.

La presencia de la joven, muy cercana a él, tampoco ayudaba demasiado. Lo inquietaba, Retz lograba hacer que su corazón palpitara fuerte en su pecho, tan perturbadoramente que no recordaba la última vez que le ocurrió algo similar.

Quizás por nerviosismo, quizás por atracción, pero la entereza y seguridad con la que había llegado comenzaba a disminuir, próxima a desaparecer. Tanto que meditó como la vez anterior el dar marcha atrás y salir corriendo en ese mismo instante.

-¿Entonces, tienes algo interesante que contarme?

-Bueno, se podría decir que sí –notó como la boca se le secaba y la respiración se le entrecortaba. Apretó entre sus dedos el sobre marrón. Su expresión se veía serena y desinteresada por fuera, pero por dentro, un manojo de pensamientos y deducciones no dejaban de atormentarlo.

Nunca antes le había costado tanto revelar las pruebas concluyentes de un caso, y mucho menos en uno de infidelidad. Pero definitivamente estaba más que decidido a hacerlo. La actitud acosadora de Gon lo había forzado hasta llegar a una conclusión.

Haría lo correcto.

Se humedeció los labios, carraspeó, inspiró varias veces, y tras hacer un poco de tiempo, se decidió a contar esa verdad que llevaría a Gon directo al purgatorio.

-Sabes, he estado dándole muchas vueltas a todo este asunto –Retz se le adelantó frenando su iniciativa de avance-. Gon es una muy buena persona, lo conozco, sé que él no haría nada que me hiriera. El último tiempo ha sido un poco frío y callado, normalmente se deja llevar por sus emociones, pero sé que tiene un corazón amable y lleno de luz. Estoy segura de que todo esto tiene que haber sido una ridícula equivocación… ¿verdad?

Alzó el rostro, y a Killua le pareció ver un resquicio de esperanza en el hermoso semblante de la joven, que anhelante, esperaba su aprobación.

Y entonces dudó.

No podía. No quería decirle la verdad. No podría soportar ver la desolación, la angustia ni ningún otro resquicio de tristeza empañando el rostro de la muchacha, como tantas veces había contemplado con anterioridad.

Suspiró desarmado, posó una mano alentadora sobre el hombro de la joven y dejó de luchar contra sus principios.

-Tranquila. Tu novio no te oculta nada.

Un agradable calor inundó su pecho cuando el rostro de su clienta se iluminó dichosamente feliz por la buena noticia.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

No, claro que no. Era la mayor mentira que había contado en toda su miserable vida y seguía sin comprender por qué seguía protegiendo a ese desgraciado, que desde luego, era de todo menos buena persona. Había ido a verla con un propósito claro. Dejar de involucrarse personalmente en ese caso y contarle la verdad.

Pero esa verdad inesperadamente había sido tapada con más mentiras, hasta el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que no podía volver atrás.

Tuvo que luchar contra el nudo de su garganta antes de volver a mentir.

-Completamente seguro.

Las mejillas de la joven se colorearon ligeramente y una tímida sonrisa asomó en sus pálidos labios, una que no se contentó con ser retraída, creció y creció hasta quedar convertida en una gran mueca de júbilo. Los hermosos ojos verdes le brillaban con ilusión.

-Eso es fantástico –musitó con ternura. Inclinó levemente el rostro hacia delante y cuando lo volvió a alzar percibió como sostenía un resquicio de duda-. ¿Pero entonces a dónde va por las noches?

Killua abrió la boca para contestar pero en seguida la cerró con el mismo gesto. ¿Qué pretexto convincente podía utilizar?

-Seguramente esté un poco cansado con su trabajo y los preparativos de la boda. Necesita un poco de tiempo para estar solo, relajarse, encontrar un poco de paz interior, ya sabes, esas cosas –acertó a decir para su sorpresa. Aunque con relajación no le venía otra idea a la cabeza que no fuera el de descargar profundamente sus bajos instintos sexuales en callejones oscuros.

-Entiendo, sí bueno, viniendo de Gon eso es algo razonable. Siempre ha sido una persona muy independiente y algo solitaria en cuanto a vivir en la ciudad significa, adora la naturaleza -por no decir explosivo, violento, egoísta -. ¿Tú crees que tal vez nos convendría ir a un consejero matrimonial?

Killua se encogió de hombros sin saber a ciencia cierta qué contestar. Aunque en el fondo estaba seguro de que si la joven obligaba a su prometido a ir a un consejero matrimonial, acabaría con el entrecejo fruncido de por vida.

-¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?

El detective descendió la mirada hacia sus manos y se asombró de ver que todavía estrechaba con fuerza entre sus dedos el sobre. Por uno momento hasta se olvidó de las fotografías.

-No, no -apresuró a negar con movimientos, escondiendo el objeto tras su espalda-. Esto no es para ti.

El tintineante sonido de un cascabel desvió la atención de ambos hacia el suelo, y allí, relamiéndose las patas delanteras, se encontraba un animal peludo curiosamente conocido.

-Este gato…

-Sí, es el mismo –aseveró la joven prediciendo sus pensamientos-. Como me dijiste que Gon se dedicaba a cuidarlo y por eso tardaba algunas noches pues le dije que lo había visto por la calle y que si no le importaba que lo trajéramos a casa. La verdad es que le pilló un poco por sorpresa, pero ahora ya no tiene excusa para llegar tarde.

Killua palideció y una finísima gota descendió lenta por su sien. La idea del gato se la había dado él. Seguro que en el momento en el que Gon vio al felino callejero instalado en su domicilio enseguida pensó en que había sido el peliblanco el de la idea.

Pero eso ya no era algo de su competencia.

-¿Qué te debo por los servicios? –la joven hizo ademán de sacar su billetera.

-No, realmente nada –eludió rápidamente con nerviosismo. No podía cobrarle, era algo fuera de lugar después de no haber realizado correctamente su trabajo, por eso no dudó en mentir-. Mi jefe ha decidido no cobrarle ninguna tarifa por ser amiga íntima de una vieja amiga suya.

-En ese caso, dale las gracias de mi parte –sonrió agradecida.

-Lo haré.

Sin añadir nada más, el detective se giró hacia la puerta de salida, descubriendo en la entrada el mismo objeto que había contemplado Retz minutos antes de su llegada.

-¿Ese no es el maletín de trabajo de Gon?

El tintineo de unas llaves, el metal atravesando el cerrojo, el chasquido de la apertura, y antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta, la puerta chirreaba tras ser abierta desde el exterior.

Killua contuvo la respiración, mientras notaba como el color desaparecía de sus mejillas, y el cuerpo se le tensaba sobrecogido. Sus ojos, severamente abiertos, a penas parpadeaban, no recogían otra imagen que no fuera la de aquel hombre, que visiblemente distraído, entraba refunfuñando alguna maldición entre dientes mientras se inclinaba para coger el maletín de cuero apoyado en una de las paredes de la entrada.

Gon entraba en casa.

En ese momento, Killua quiso haber desaparecido, deseó febrilmente que el suelo que pisaba se abriera en dos y se lo tragara hasta lo más profundo. Pensó en la ínfima posibilidad de salir corriendo de allí antes de que Gon pudiera reconocerlo, pero sus pies no se movieron. Estaba clavado al suelo, cual gárgola de monasterio.

Y todo su mundo se vino abajo, cuando el moreno alzó el rostro y lo descubrió junto a su prometida.

Durante eternos segundos, el detective vio como el rostro de Gon, normalmente sereno, mudaba bruscamente a una mezcla de sorpresa y temor, tan palpable que cortaba el aliento. Instintivamente recordó haber visto esa misma imagen de estupor en su semblante plasmadas en las fotografías que portaba entre sus dedos. Podía apostar su cabeza a que sobre la mente de Gon tan solo pasaba la idea de que finalmente había ido a delatarlo.

Y no se equivocó. Al instante comprobó cómo sus inquietantes ojos ámbar se desviaron discretos hacia sus manos, y se abrían con estupor al reconocer el logotipo del gabinete dibujado en una de las esquinas del sobre.

\- Gon –la joven de cabellos rubios saltó repentinamente sobre él, para darle una cálida bienvenida en los labios que no hizo más que desconcertarlo-. No esperaba verte a estas horas. ¿Te olvidaste del maletín?

Dubitativo, el moreno cabeceó a duras penas. Visiblemente confuso por recibir la misma atención y dulzura con la que solía tratarle normalmente su prometida. Desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia el sobre descubriendo que seguía cerrado. Eso le indicaba claramente que todavía no había sido informada.

-Fue raro que lo dejaras aquí –le sonrió tiernamente asiéndole cariñosa de una mano-. Normalmente eres un poco despistado, pero tu maletín nunca lo pierdes de vista.

-Hn.

Intranquilo y algo consternado, volvió a derivar la mirada hacia Killua.

-Ah, perdona. No los he presentado. Este es Killua Zoldyck –se adelantó la joven con gesto improvisado y ligeramente nervioso-. Él es... es…

-Un paciente del hospital –resolvió airoso el detective.

Ambos chicos compartieron en silencio una cómplice mirada. O continuaban con la farsa hasta el final o Retz descubriría que ambos ya se conocían con anterioridad.

-Un paciente –repitió Gon con cierto retintín en la voz mientras estrechaba sus ojos inquisitivamente-. ¿Y qué haces aquí?

Killua abrió la boca para replicar. No le gustaba lo más mínimo el tono déspota con el que decía aquello, pero de nuevo la joven se le adelantó.

-Vino por una consulta íntima que no podía tratar allí.

Gon cabeceó conforme con la respuesta sin perderle de vista, intimidándole con aquellos ojos propios del color de los rayos del sol. Sugestivos e intensos.

-¿Y qué es lo que tienes? –cuestionó entretenido Gon escuchando las improvisadas mentiras. Por dentro, no podía evitar sentir alivio y a la vez risa por la incómoda situación con aquel detective y su prometida.

-Gonorrea.

El rostro estupefacto de ambos jóvenes se desvió súbitamente hacia la chica. El de Gon con fingida sorpresa y burla, pero sobre el de Killua pulsaba temerosa una gruesa vena de indignación.

 _¿No había otra enfermedad más comprometida que esa_? podía leer Retz sobre el rostro del detective. Como respuesta la muchacha se mordió el labio inferior con pesar, pidiendo una silenciosa disculpa.

-Así que gonorrea.

Killua frunció el entrecejo. Había notado claramente un tono de burla en la voz del pelinegro.

-¿Y la receta? – Prosiguió Gon-. No veo que le hayas hecho ninguna receta médica de tratamiento.

-¡Ahh! La receta, claro -apresuró a rebatir efusivamente Retz-. Ahora mismo se la iba a hacer.

Con pasos inseguros dio media vuelta, perdiéndose a lo largo del pasillo hacia el dormitorio interior de la casa, donde guardaba su talonario de recibos médicos.

Sólo cuando ambos tuvieron la seguridad de que Retz no los escuchaba, dejaron caer las falsas apariencias.

-Maldita sea, dámelas.

Gon se abalanzó violento sobre Killua, el que había esperado precavido esa reacción desde el primer momento. Intentaba arrebatarle desesperadamente las fotografías.

Forcejearon entre atípicos movimientos silenciosos para no delatar la pelea que se acababa de desatar en el salón, hasta quedar enredados entre brazos tensos y crispados dedos que agarraban a la par las solapas de sus camisas.

-No tengas tanta prisa, Gon –siseó Killua aferrado de uñas a las imágenes que mantenía alzadas hacia atrás, fuera de su alcance. Era un poco más alto que el de ojos dorados, lo que le daba una pequeña ventaja ante él, aunque ambos al parecer tenían la misma fuerza. Le divertía ver al pelinegro tan consternado, parecía un niño pequeño tratando de conseguir desesperadamente un dulce -. Ante la ley esto se podría denunciar como agresión y robo improcedente.

-¡Dámelas! –replicó hosco acercando su rostro amenazante hacia el detective, tanto que quedaron a escasos centímetros uno del otro.

-De verdad, no comprendo como Retz está interesada en alguien como tú. Yo intento apreciarte, pero tú no me dejas.

Gon entrecerró los ojos sin intentar si quiera disimular la sonrisa que pugnaba por surgir en sus labios.

-¿Acaso no te ha gustado el regalo que te envíe ayer? – Espetó recordándole las instantáneas de Alluka-. Seguro que tu ex noviecita pronto te agradecerá la visita que recibirá de mis subordinados.

Killua apretó los dientes con fuerza, tanto que la mandíbula se tensó visiblemente. De nuevo metía el dedo en la yaga, utilizando a terceras personas para hacer su voluntad. Gon era una persona determinante y sin escrúpulos.

Y lo que Killua menos quería en aquel momento de su vida era volver a encontrarse con Alluka, para bien o para mal. No tenía ni idea de si Gon había indagado demasiado en la relación que compartió con la pelinegra en el pasado, pero si conocía el final, podía hacerse una idea de por qué no quería enfrentarla de nuevo.

-Hagamos un trato –propuso recomponiendo su serenidad-. Yo me deshago de estas fotografías y tú no vuelves a inmiscuirte en mi vida ni en la de mis amigos, jamás.

Un gorgorito parecido al de una risa brotó secamente en la garganta del moreno.

-¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para tragarme que te desharás de ellas y no intentarás chantajearme más adelante? –cuestionó frunciendo enérgico el entrecejo. Volvió a forcejear, acercando aún más sus rostros, a punto de rozarse-. Dámelas, es mi última palabra.

-Elije, una vida pacifica o el caos –replicó el peliblanco con la misma seguridad-. Esa es la última palabra.

El sonido de pasos acercándose hacia el salón captó la atención de los dos jóvenes. Si no se apartaban, Retz acabaría descubriéndolos.

-Te estás quedando sin tiempo, Gon –presionó Killua sin moverse un ápice de su posición, desafiante-. ¿Qué decides?

-Vete al infierno –gruñó peligrosamente entre dientes.

Viéndose acorralado ante una decisión no satisfactoria, hizo un último y rápido intento por arrebatar el sobre de sus manos. Killua tuvo que retroceder atropelladamente cuando sus piernas chocaron, al igual que sus cuerpos y sus rostros.

Y entonces ocurrió.

El intento de robo se detuvo abruptamente, dejándolos paralizados y con los ojos en órbita durante eternos instantes cuando notaron un contacto cálido y suave sobre sus rostros.

Sus bocas, sus labios se habían unido el uno contra el otro accidentalmente, y aún así, Killua no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de sorpresa. Quemaba, estremecía, y lo más desconcertante de todo… era agradable.

-Aquí está –resonó repentinamente tras la esquina.

Killua percibió como el cuerpo del moreno se tensaba de pies a cabeza y dando un impulso hacia atrás pego un salto apartándose apresuradamente de él.

-La receta –informó Retz entrando de nuevo en el salón con un papel en alza en una de sus manos. Se detuvo rigurosamente confusa tras avistar la extraña reacción que reflejaban los dos chicos-. ¿Ocurre algo?

Sobre las mejillas de ambos, lucía un furioso sonrojo imposible de ocultar.

-No, no, claro que no. Aquí no ocurre nada. Nada de nada –apresuró a intervenir el detective notando su corazón a punto de salirse por la boca. Se acercó a la joven y con nerviosas sacudidas de sus manos cogió la receta médica-. Te… te lo agradezco de veras, Retz. Yo… yo… -desvió fugazmente la mirada hacia el moreno y su sonrojo se acentuó-, me tengo que ir.

Se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la puerta, sin querer mirar a Gon, visiblemente estupefacto. Una vez traspasada la puerta, echó a correr todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron.

-¿Gon?

La suave voz de su prometida lo sacó de su letargo y tras parpadear varias veces regresando de donde quieran que le hubiesen llevado sus pensamientos, giró el rostro con un movimiento brusco hacia ella, conservando aún en su expresión un leve matiz de perplejidad y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces… no pareces tú –acertó a decir.

Como respuesta sólo recibió un ligero cabeceo afirmativo y una clara evasiva. Sin decir absolutamente nada, el moreno cerró la mano alrededor del asa del maletín, comenzando a encaminar sus pasos con gesto firme hacia la salida.

-Espera –lo frenó reteniéndolo del antebrazo.

-Retz, llegaré tarde –espetó brusco, más no quiso que sonara de esa forma.

-Sí, lo siento –tímidamente deshizo el agarre inclinando la cabeza apesadumbrada-. Es solo que últimamente te noto un tanto distante. Y había pensado que tal vez podríamos hablarlo, si tienes algo que decirme, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Hn.

Con aparente desinterés por el consejo de su novia, abrió la puerta de un impulso, sin embargo, solo quería escapar de ahí rápidamente para que ella no notara su aún acelerado palpitar. Antes de emprender su huida, de nuevo el agarre de uno de sus antebrazos.

-Y también quería que fuéramos a un sitio, juntos.

El moreno suspiró, no se libraría de esa conversación hasta que no tocara su fin.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó con una débil sonrisa en los labios, encarando finalmente a su prometida.

-A un consejero matrimonial.

Gon enmudeció ante la seguridad con la que Retz había pronunciado esa unilateral decisión. Las gruesas cejas se alzaron abruptamente, y con un extraño presentimiento, giró el rostro hacia las escaleras del rellano por donde el ojiazul había desaparecido minutos atrás. Seguro que había sido otra idea suya como la del gato.

Apretó la mandíbula con energía al igual que sus puños.

Y durante unos segundos inciertos, se replanteó seriamente si contarle la verdad o no, con tal de evitar ese sufrimiento indeseado que presentía que le caería sobre sus hombros con gran peso.

 _Maldito Killua Zoldyck._

Con gesto malhumorado, Killua abrió las puertas acristaladas, cruzando el recibidor del gabinete con la extraña corazonada de que a pesar de haber sufrido un día nefasto, todavía podía ir a peor.

Komugi, sentada tras su mesa de recepcionista, le hizo unas señas con las manos para que se acercara y recogiera las notas de llamadas telefónicas que había recibido en su ausencia.

-Hisoka ha preguntado por ti –le informó consternada-. Te está esperando en su despacho.

No se había equivocado, iba a ir a peor.

-¿El payaso? Y no te habrá dicho lo que quiere ¿verdad? –cuestionó haciendo un repaso mental de lo que podía querer su jefe de él.

La joven negó inclinando el rostro con turbación.

-Solo me ha dicho que te avisara en cuanto entraras en la oficina.

El peliblanco asintió un tanto dubitativo, encaminando sus pasos hacia el despacho de su superior. Al llegar, apresó con sus dedos el pomo de la puerta, haciéndolo girar con brío, entrando como siempre lo había hecho, sin avisar.

Lo que provocó un repentino sobresalto por parte del mayor, haciendo caer una gran pirámide de cartas que estaba terminando recién de apilar.

\- ¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques a la puerta antes de entrar!? –recriminó golpeando el escritorio de su oficina con enfado.

La relación que mantenía con su jefe, realmente no se podía tratar como tal. Más bien discurría entre la relación que podían tener un par de viejos colegas o hermanos. Y no era para menos. Hisoka fue el único que quiso hacerse cargo de él y enseñarle una profesión de futuro cuando, muy joven, quedó huérfano de padres.

-¿Para qué querías verme? – dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Hisoka peinaba su cabello hacia atrás y volvía a recobrar la compostura, siempre sereno y juguetón, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios; a pesar de rodear casi los cuarenta años, edad que no representaba para nada. Killua desde pequeño recordaba ver a Hisoka igual de joven, si hasta representaba un par de años más que él cuando en realidad se llevaban por casi dos décadas.

-¿Leíste el caso que te di hace tres días? –

Maldición. Se le había olvidado, pero tenía una buena excusa. Había estado ocupado deshaciéndose de los obstáculos que le colocaba Gon y no había podido centrarse por completo en su trabajo. Y ahora repentinamente recordaba dónde había colocado la carpeta que le entregó Komugi días atrás; justo encima de su escritorio, donde continuaba acumulando polvo.

Pensó en qué excusa convincente podría contestar, aunque no le sirvió de nada. Hisoka ya se había dado cuenta de la cara de circunstancia que había formado involuntaria y casi imperceptiblemente.

-Lo suponía –suspiró su mayor con sufrida y falsa paciencia-. Haz el favor de tomarte las cosas con seriedad, Killua. El trabajo no es ningún juego.

-¡Mira quién lo dice! –reprochó abriendo los brazos y con las cejas fruncidas como un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche.

-Como sea. En cualquier caso, cuando leas el informe verás que los datos policiales apuntan hacia un suicidio, aunque mi cliente, familiar de la víctima, asegura que fue intencionado; un asesinato. No obstante todavía no se han encontrado ningún tipo de pruebas acusatorias. Quiero que te encargues de investigar el entorno de la víctima. Quizás encontremos algo que nos lleve al paradero del asesino.

Los ojos de Killua brillaron con ilusión.

Un homicidio. Por fin le daban un caso importante, uno en el que poder emplearse a fondo y desenmascarar asesinos, aquellos desgraciados que desde pequeño había aborrecido. Que felicidad. Finalmente le ocurría algo bueno en el día.

-Bien. Me pondré con ello enseguida –aseveró determinado.

Se dispuso a salir del despacho cuando Hisoka lo volvió a frenar.

-Por cierto, ¿terminaste con el otro caso? – Cuestionó volviendo a recoger las cartas de la mesa-. El de la amiga íntima de Biscuit –le recordó.

Killua se puso tenso, como al niño que le pillan robando caramelos. Giró el rostro vacilante por encima de su hombro antes de atreverse a responder, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

-Oh, sí. Ya está completamente cerrado -improvisó.

El pelirrojo sonrió mordazmente apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio a la vez que entrelazaba los dedos.

-Bien, eso me parece perfecto –espetó con astucia-. Entonces podrás explicarme por qué no hemos cobrado todavía.

Killua quiso objetar, y tan pronto como abrió la boca la volvió a cerrar sin excusa. Era un hecho indiscutible que no podía mentirle a Hisoka, el desgraciado lo conocía demasiado bien y era astuto en demasía, así que optó por el silencio mientras inclinaba el rostro sin respuesta alguna.

-Oh, ya lo comprendo. Te lo has cobrado en carne con tu clienta, ¿eh? – Hisoka alzó el rostro melancólico-. Me recuerdas tanto a mis tiempos jóvenes de pasión desenfrenada, cuando ponía en vista a mis objetivos no podía rendirme hasta atrapar a mis presas. Pero eso no justifica que la empresa pierda dinero a tu costa. A final de mes te lo descontaré de tu nómina, ¿te ha quedado claro?

Killua cabeceó conforme.

Mejor que creyera eso a saber la verdad.

Salió del despacho, pasando nuevamente por recepción hacia su oficina, divisando a Illumi apoyado sobre el mostrador intimidando de nuevo a Komugi que, roja de rabia, estaba a punto de mandar al diablo toda su buena educación para propinarle unos buenos golpes en la cabeza al pelinegro.

-¿Seguro que no te lo has imaginado nunca? –preguntaba con fingida inocencia el joven.

\- Illumi, por última vez lo repetiré, una muchacha decente no se imagina esas cosas.

-¿Por qué no?, es una fantasía como cualquier otra.

No quiso escuchar más. No tenía ánimos ni de reprender a Illumi por su habitual indiscreción. Con paso acelerado, Killua entró en su despacho sin antes escuchar como Illumi se quejaba de lo fuerte que golpeaba Komugi cuando se molestaba por sus "inocentes" bromas. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quitó la chaqueta que colgó sobre el respaldo de la silla giratoria, sentándose en ella; intentando encontrar un resquicio de tranquilidad.

Estaba mentalmente agotado, había tenido un día pésimo que parecía no terminar. No solo no consiguió entregarle las fotografías a Retz, sino que encima sin pretenderlo había prolongado su mentira. Habría alabado a todos los dioses si la cosa hubiera terminado ahí, pero el maldito pelinegro no tenía otro momento más inoportuno para aparecer. Lidiar con Gon no había sido nada fácil, ni nada cómodo, y para colmo después de su pequeña reyerta había ocurrido eso.

Notó como el calor volvía a acudir a sus mejillas y el corazón bombardeaba más rápido de lo normal. Instintivamente rozó sus labios delicadamente con las puntas de los dedos recordando ese beso.

Le había pillado por sorpresa, no esperaba que llegara a ocurrir algo así, y mucho menos que le sacudiera un desconcertante sentimiento placentero.

Los labios de Gon eran cálidos, suaves, sugestivos.

No tuvo más remedio que huir. Alejarse de esa ansia voraz que casi le hace perder el sentido de lo moralmente correcto para abandonarse a esa suculenta boca.

Con movimientos bruscos se frotó el antebrazo contra los labios intentando en vano eliminar el agradable recuerdo del contacto de sus bocas. Tan concentrado estaba que no se percató de las fotografías hasta que no dejó de sacudir la cabeza hacia los lados, enérgicamente.

Al mirar hacia su izquierda, contempló el sobre marrón que tantos problemas le había causado sobresaliendo del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Lo sacó y dedicándole una última mirada desdeñosa, lo tiró a la papelera.

Fin de la historia. No quería saber absolutamente nada más de aquel bastardo. La única cosa que realmente le importaba era que el moreno cumpliera con su trato de no entrometerse en su vida nunca más. Después de eso, ambos podrían continuar con sus vidas sin tener que cruzar caminos otra vez.

-¿Te vienes a dar una vuelta?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Illumi hablándole justo frente a él. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su entrada.

-¿Qué?

-Te pregunté si quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta por el barrio de Ryodan -repitió-. Han abierto un local nuevo al que quiero ir.

Killua inclinó la cabeza, masajeándose encarecidamente la nuca. Seguro que Illumi hablaba de otro bar mugriento y oscuro a los que tanto gustaba frecuentar. El barrio de Ryodan siempre se había caracterizado por sus locales nocturnos, sus callejones oscuros y bares de reputación dudosa, la mayoría frecuentada por gays promiscuos a los que les gustaba conocer gente nueva… todos los días. Un entorno apropiado para liberar estrés, tomarse unas copas y alegrarse la vista con el personal. Sí, la verdad es que no le vendría nada mal despejarse un poco y olvidar cosas indeseables.

-Está bien, Illumi. Pero si voy contigo olvídate de hacer cosas que denigren a los presentes y a toda la raza humana.

Aún recordaba como si fuera ayer dónde les llevó la última vez la indiscreta actitud de su compañero

-Pero…

-No –apresuró a negar Killua alzando un dedo acusador-. No quiero saber nada de tarimas, bebidas energéticas que eliminan las penas, o braguetas bien equipadas.

Con decisión se levantó de la silla colocándose de nuevo la chaqueta. Cuando iba a seguir los pasos de su compañero, su atención volvió a recaer sobre la papelera, desde donde sobresalía el sobre marrón que él mismo había depositado en el interior. Lo contempló dudoso unos segundos, antes de decidirse a cogerlo y guardarlo bajo llave en su cajonera.

Solo por si acaso.

-¿Has terminado ya con el caso de infidelidad? –le preguntó el moreno caminando a su lado hacia la salida.

-Sí.

-¿Y te has acostado con ella?

-No –respondió tedioso.

-¿Con su hermana? ¿Con su novio?

Killua comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado la propuesta de dar una vuelta con Illumi.

-No me he acostado con nadie –resopló paciente.

-¿Cuánto hace que no tienes relaciones?

Killua se detuvo bruscamente obligando también a frenar por inercia a su compañero.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora te da vergüenza decírmelo?

El peliblanco parpadeó dubitativo.

-No. Es que estoy intentando acordarme…

 **Continuará…**


	4. Confusiones

**Aclaraciones:** _La trama ni los personajes me pertenecen_. La historia pertenece a la escritora **Naruko** y es originalmente una historia NaruSasu llamada  "8 semanas", yo solo la encontré editada en mi computador y comencé a subirla con modificaciones para hacerla una historia de Gon y Killua. Lo he hecho _sin su consentimiento_ , por lo tanto, si se generan problemas, la quitaré de aquí enseguida. No pretendo lucrar, ni plagiar ni nada de eso con la historia ni mucho menos, solo quise subirla por este medio para compartirla con ustedes y para hacer crecer un poquito más las historias de esta pareja. Los personajes pertenecen a **Yoshiro Togashi.**

* * *

 **"Ocho Semanas"  
** _Hunter x Hunter  
_

 **Capitulo 4: Confusiones.**

 _Exasperado._

 _Irritado._

 _Confundido._

Eran muchas las palabras que podían definir el estado alterado de Gon, y aunque sus arrebatos emocionales eran comunes en el, nunca antes había llegado hasta tales puntos de exaltación. Tanto que creyó que si no salía de aquel sitio de inmediato, iba a golpear cualquier cosa que encontrara en su camino.

Recurriendo a la escasa paciencia que le quedaba, inspiró hondamente, cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho, volviendo a maldecir entre dientes por enésima vez.

-No sé por qué aún seguimos aquí.

Un completo error. Tanto el estar allí sentado en aquel despacho como haber dejado que Retz lo convenciera para acudir a la cita. Demonios, él era un hombre de negocios, le agradara o no la idea, era el heredero de una prestigiosa empresa. El ya sabía cómo llevar su vida, no necesitaba que nadie le dijera, además, como llevar la parte amorosa.

Con gesto cansado y rendido consultó de nuevo su reloj de pulsera.

Dos horas de retraso. Llevaba esperando dos malditas horas a que apareciera el supuesto consultor sentimental de aquella redundante terapia matrimonial a la que le había arrastrado Retz, y el desgraciado seguía sin dar señales de vida.

Los parpados de Gon se cerraron con irritación, arrugando el ceño a más no poder, jurando en su fuero interno vengarse de Killua cuando todo esto hubiera terminado.

-No pongas esa cara –le reprendió su novia sentada a su lado en el sillón de dos plazas del consultorio-. Este es el mejor especialista de la ciudad.

-Te dije que esto no era necesario –espetó suspirando, frotándose los ojos con cansancio -. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer para andar perdiendo el tiempo con problemas inexistentes Retz.

Como exterminar a cierto peliblanco que había sugerido a su novia aquellas malditas terapias.

-¿Cosas mejores antes que salvar nuestra relación? –cuestionó mordaz Retz alzando la vista hacia su prometido con una expresión de enojo en sus ojos.

-Ya te lo dije Retz, todo está bien, a nuestra relación no le ocurre nada –siseó desabridamente.

Por supuesto, dejando a un lado los servicios que pagaba a los chicos de vida alegre.

No es que no respetara a Retz como pareja, de hecho, si continuaba con ella y había aceptado dar un paso hacia el matrimonio era por la tranquilidad y estabilidad emocional que le proporcionaba la joven, además de la dulzura con la que lo trataba siempre. Retz nunca se involucraba en sus asuntos, le daba el suficiente espacio personal para ir o hacer cualquier tipo de cosa sin tener que dar explicaciones y eso era un punto importante que Gon valoraba considerablemente en una pareja.

Otro asunto eran sus necesidades como hombre.

Tampoco podía decir que Retz no le satisficiera sexualmente, ni que fuera una puritana. Casi siempre era ella la que había insinuado y dado pie a esas situaciones. Y él las había disfrutado. Pero con el paso de los años, la monotonía había llegado a aburrirlo.

Para ser sincero, estaba cansado de que fuera tan remilgada en algunos aspectos.

Lo que le llevó a buscar satisfacción y placer en otras personas no tan quisquillosas.

Bueno, quizás sí que tenían un problema en su relación. Aunque definitivamente la mejor solución no era acudir a un consultorio.

-Aunque niegues lo evidente está claro que sí tenemos un problema –prosiguió la joven con decisión-. Cada vez te noto más distante, más alejado de mí, más infeliz. Y no logro comprender por qué –alargó una mano, dejándola posada sobre la del moreno-. Si me dijeras lo que te ocurre, si hablaras más conmigo sobre lo que piensas entre los dos podríamos ayudarnos. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad?

La mano de Gon se cerró en un puño que apretó débilmente mientras la miraba constipado y con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos amarillos.

¿Y tener que hacerla pasar por el mal rato de explicarle que a él le gustaba hacer otro tipo de cosas que implicaran soltura con la lengua? Definitivamente no. Antes prefería continuar frecuentando los callejones oscuros que ver la cara desencajada que pondría su prometida ante la propuesta de hacerle una felación.

-Así me gusta, que hablen entre ustedes.

Ambos jóvenes giraron el rostro por encima de sus hombros hacia la puerta de entrada, donde un hombre de estatura media y complexión ligera entraba con energía. Sin apartar sus ojos de un extraño celular con forma de escarabajo, caminó hasta sentarse en un sillón frente a ellos.

Sus cabellos eran negros y ligeramente inclinados hacia arriba, ocupaba unos lentes algo pequeños para su rostro y daba la impresión de que estaban a punto de caerse de su nariz lo que le daba un equívoco aspecto mayor, como los lentes que ocupaban los ancianos cuando no pueden leer bien.

-¿Es usted Leorio? –cuestionó Retz alzando una ceja dubitativa. El hombre asintió sin despegar la vista del aparato y una gruesa vena se hinchó en la frente de la joven-. Pues llegas tarde. Llevamos esperándole más de dos horas.

-Es parte de la terapia –se excusó soltando una risa. -Tengo una teoría. Si la pareja consigue aguantar una hora sin gritarse, pegarse o intentar matar al contrario, son aptos para mi tratamiento.

Gon suspiró cansadamente. Esta sería una larga terapia.

\- Bueno, Retz me ha comentado por teléfono más o menos su problema y antes de comenzar con la sesión sería conveniente hacerles unas preguntas.

-De acuerdo - Retz asintió efusiva y Gon solo lo miró con detenimiento. Con suerte las preguntas serían rápidas y podrían terminar pronto.

-Bien. La primera es bastante obvia pero aún así debo preguntarla –indicó Leorio indiferente con los ojos puestos en su celular -. ¿Se quieren?

Gon dudó y, algo confundido, prefirió mantenerse al margen de la conversación sin intención de intervenir. La sesión no marchaba como él había previsto y no le gustaba en absoluto por donde estaba discurriendo la terapia. Giró el rostro hacia su prometida, ofreciéndole la palabra.

-Po… por supuesto que s…

-No, Retz –le interrumpió el consultor - Se lo estoy preguntando a Gon.

El moreno abrió los ojos con estupor, sin poder evitar que un leve temblor recorriera su espina dorsal. Algo en su interior, quizás un mal presentimiento le avisó de que estaba a punto de pagar las consecuencias de su respuesta.

-Nos respetamos –respondió con cierto desconcierto aunque seguro de sí mismo.

Llevaba junto a ella más de cinco años y su relación siempre había discurrido por una línea estable, segura, sin ningún tipo de complicación o recelo. Retz era una buena mujer, cariñosa y amable. Nunca se olvidaba de su cumpleaños ni de su aniversario. La respetaba y sentía un profundo cariño hacia ella, el que se merecía su relación.

-Esa no es la respuesta correcta –aseveró Leorio con cierto matiz de reproche en la voz mientras tecleaba sin cesar -. Inténtalo otra vez, Gon. ¿La quieres?

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Retz giraba el rostro hacia él, esperando su respuesta, e instintivamente le correspondió el gesto. Vio dibujado en su rostro una expresión anhelante y esperanzadora, también intranquilidad y nerviosismo. Sus ojos verdes lo taladraban expectantes, atravesándole de parte a parte. Y durante un instante, que resultó eterno, notó la presión, la tensión y como esos ojos lo arrinconaban, aplastándolo contra el sofá con cierta incomodidad.

-Sí –rugió a modo de defensa, más por disipar la tirantez que por contestar a la pregunta-. E-Estamos comprometidos. Es obvio que…

-¿La amas? – Interrumpió de nuevo Leorio - ¿Estás tan enamorado de ella como el primer día?

Y el silencio volvió a cubrir el ambiente durante eternos segundos.

La quería, a eso podía contestar, ¿pero enamorado?

Había tenido una estricta educación en su infancia que se prolongó hasta su pubertad. Todo por convertirse en la persona que su padre quería que fuese. Un hombre digno de ser el sucesor de la empresa familiar. Nunca había despertado atracción por el sexo opuesto, quizás porque sus tutores no le habían dado la oportunidad ni tiempo entre tanta ocupación, y a pesar de ello, siempre había sido muy popular, deseado y agasajado por muchas mujeres, demasiadas, la mayoría tan solo buscando una alta posición en la sociedad.

Cuando cumplió los dieciocho, su padre le obligó a elegir una compañera sentimental para asegurar descendencia en su familia. Y entonces eligió a Retz, su amiga de la infancia, la única persona que estaba seguro de que lo quería por quien era él, y no por su apellido.

El cariño y el respeto nacieron con los años.

-Estas son preguntas absurdas –espetó tratando de generar desinterés en el tema. No estaba dispuesto a continuar con aquella conversación ni con aquellos pensamientos-. Si no la quisiera no estaría dispuesto a casarme con ella.

-Pero ya no eres el mismo de antes, Gon –intervino la joven agitando la cabeza en modo de negación-. Desde que hicimos oficinal nuestro compromiso te noto cambiado. Apenas hablas conmigo, me evitas constantemente, vivimos bajo el mismo techo y a penas te veo ¿Es por la presión de la boda? ¿Por el trabajo?

Gon abrió sus ojos con preocupación por la actitud de su prometida, sin embargo, se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre el sofá y con visible agotamiento, solo miró hacia abajo. No quería continuar con las preguntas.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa –propuso Leorio mientras de su celular escapaban unos extraños sonidos, como si de un videojuego se tratara -. Por lo que veo entre ustedes no hay ese vínculo que une a las parejas enamoradas – y dudaba si alguna vez lo habían tenido-. Por lo tanto, lo que tienen que hacer es crear una unión prematrimonial. Comenzarán pasando más tiempo juntos, tanto como sea posible. Compartir momentos, crear recuerdos, unir sus lazos afectivos con tiernas caricias. Aunque también podría sacar los bates acolchados y dejar que se golpeen o se griten a la cara los trapos sucios de su relación.

-Eso suena genial, ¿Cierto Gon? – Su prometida parecía realmente ilusionada con la propuesta, y durante unos instantes, quiso que se refiriera a la segunda-. Podemos ir al cine, de compras, o quizás podríamos hacer algún viaje los dos solos. ¡Ah! Pero eso ya lo vamos a hacer en la luna de miel –susurró tímidamente inclinando la mirada con cierto embarazo-. Entonces podríamos preparar los detalles de la boda entre los dos. ¿Qué te parece?

Gon solo quería salir de ahí.

-Eso es –afirmó Leorio-. Cualquier cosa que los mantenga juntos, interactuando. No se olviden de las caricias, cuanto más íntimas mejor.

El alma de Gon estaba a punto de abandonar su cuerpo.

-Me parece perfecto, doctor. No se preocupe por nada –interrumpió la joven alzándose con premura-. Me aseguraré de que Gon y yo estemos juntos todo el tiempo posible. Me alegro de haber venido a esta terapia.

Gon no contestó, ya bastante tenía intentando calmarse ante la idea de que su tiempo personal fuera a ser invadido. No poder disfrutar de los paisajes en solitario, no poder hacer sus escapadas a las afueras de la ciudad a pescar en tranquilidad con la naturaleza, no poder sacarse aquella máscara del empresario un rato y ser el chico despreocupado y alegre que volvía a ser en sus momentos de soledad.

Y entonces pensó de nuevo en su fuero interno, que vengarse también de Leorio no sería una mala idea.

-Vuelvan dentro de una semana y veremos cómo se ha desarrollado esta primera etapa en su relación.

-Por supuesto.

Leorio se levantó, estrechó amistosamente con una mano la mano de Retz, que sonreía pletórica de emoción. Cuando hizo lo mismo con Gon no pudo evitar soltar un reniego de dolor. Notaba un fuerte apretón con cierta violencia retenida, y aprovechando el gesto, el moreno se había acercado todo lo posible para poder susurrarle confidencialmente al oído en un tono entre aterrado, desesperado y furioso.

 _-¿Podríamos considerar de nuevo lo de los bates acolchados?_

* * *

Tarareando una animada cancioncilla que había escuchado la noche anterior en ese club nocturno, Killua apagó el fuego, vertió los fideos en el colador para luego pasarlos a un plato y echarles encima una jugosa salsa de carne. Tras tomar sus servicios, se sentó frente al televisor dispuesto a saborear con gusto su plato preferido.

En realidad no es que prestara demasiada atención a los programas, su mente discurría más bien por el emocionante caso que le había asignado su jefe días atrás.

No sabía si era cosa del destino o de su mala suerte, pero de nuevo se veía involucrado con un apellido; los Freecs. La víctima no era otra que Mito Freecs, prima del pelinegro, a la que se le había encontrado y fotografiado para pruebas de archivo en la orilla del lago Ballena, boca abajo y hundida en gran parte de su cuerpo. El cadáver no presentaba pruebas de agresiones físicas ni contundentes que pudieran determinar un culpable. Pero todo aquel familiar al que había preguntado por el caso había coincidido en respuesta dando un nombre como presunto culpable, Ging Freecs.

Rebuscó con el tenedor entre los desordenados fideos hasta atrapar un trozo de carne que se llevó con premura a la boca.

Ging era el hijo primogénito del cabeza de familia Freecs y hermano mayor de Gon. Que cruel destino volvía a hacerle coincidir en su camino. De carácter aventurero y habilidoso, estaba destinado a ser el sucesor de la industria de su padre, pero por causas desconocidas días antes del acto oficial, Ging desapareció sin dar ningún tipo de explicación. Dejando su puesto a legar en su hermano pequeño.

El asunto no había tenido demasiada transcendencia si dos días antes de su marcha no hubieran encontrado el cuerpo de Mito Freecs ahogado en el río.

Eso podría haber transferido sospechas a la policía. Pero ante falta de pruebas ¿qué más se podía hacer?. No había pruebas contra Ging aunque muchos familiares lo acusaban a él del supuesto homicidio. Al parecer entre Ging y su prima existía una estrecha relación que había sido rota bruscamente, y el desencadenante de la repentina marcha. Pero nadie lo podía asegurar.

Tal vez si le preguntaba a Gon...

Pero lo que menos quería en aquel momento era volver a tratar con el maldito infiel.

Unos intensos golpes sonaron repentinamente en la puerta de entrada, reclamando su atención. Dejó el plato sobre la mesita baja frente al sofá, se levantó y descalzo avanzó hasta la puerta. Su sorpresa fue mayor al abrir. De todas las personas que había en el mundo jamás se imaginó que aquella fuera capaz de visitarlo por decisión propia. Y justo cuando pensaba en él.

-Gon –murmuró con desconcierto-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Llevaba la chaqueta del traje arrugada colgando de una mano, la corbata con el nudo deshecho, cabellos alborotados, y una expresión de cansancio dibujada en el rostro. Casi podía asegurar que estaba a punto de desmayarse de lo exhausto que se veía.

-Tú sabes bien por qué estoy aquí –replicó enérgico. Vio como las blancas cejas de Killua se alzaban confusas y no dudó en apartarlo con malas maneras de la puerta para poder entrar al interior con paso firme-. Ha sido idea tuya ¿verdad? ¿C-Cuándo vas a dejar de meterte en la vida de los demás?

El ojiazul dudó si cerrar la puerta y continuar con la conversación, o echarlo de su casa sin contemplaciones. Finalmente decidió cerrar la puerta y encararlo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No te hagas el desentendido –alzó una mano que fue a agarrar la camiseta de tirantes negra del detective haciéndole retroceder hasta la pared más cercana-. Primero con las fotos, el gato y ahora con el maldito consejero matrimonial. He tenido que tragarme su charla, sus preguntas, sus consejos, y por si eso fuera poco, me he pasado los últimos tres días pegado a Retz –lo arrinconó acercándose amenazador a su rostro-. He ido a de compras con ella, a comer perritos calientes cogidos de la mano por el parque, al cine ¡Y hasta he tenido que besarla públicamente!

En un primer momento a Killua le costó asimilar la información que le estaba dando, pero finalmente comprendió su presencia allí. Le estaba echando la culpa de que su prometida le hubiese obligado a ir a un consejero matrimonial y la solución de esta.

-¡Escucha, yo no tengo nada que ver en el asunto! Lo decidió ella sola –forcejeó hasta conseguir soltarse del agarre, empujarlo y aumentar la distancia de sus cuerpos-. Además, ¿No se supone que es agradable hacer cosas con tu pareja?

-Eso… a ti no te importa. – dijo Gon apartando la mirada hacia el piso.

-No, claro que no. Como tampoco me importa lo frustrado que estés con tu vida sentimental.

Era una pérdida de tiempo seguir tratando con una persona tan obstinada como Gon. Estiró el brazo hasta alcanzar el pomo de la puerta que abrió con un movimiento resuelto.

-Vete de mi casa –inquirió en tono contundente-. No te debo nada, así que no vuelvas a buscarme ni mucho menos acusarme de tus fallos. Desaparece de mi vida.

-Qué casualidad –sonrió apretando fuertemente los puños-. Yo deseo lo mismo.

Sin añadir nada más, Gon se giró hacia la puerta y comenzó a caminar. Cuando llegó a la altura de Killua se detuvo sin siquiera mirarle a la cara.

-Te lo advierto, como vuelvas a interferir en mi vida te juro que tu amiguita Alluka será la que pague las consecuencias –insinuó-. No quieras saber hasta qué punto soy capaz de llegar.

La mandíbula del ojiazul tembló de la presión que ejercía con los dientes. Como no, de nuevo volvía a recurrir a sus extorsiones. Inspiró hondo, y antes de que el moreno desapareciera, espetó mordaz.

-Dime una cosa, Freecs ¿Por qué no hiciste nada cuando me descubriste en el callejón? ¿Acaso pensabas que era otro chapero al que poder beneficiarte? ¿Me llamaste porque querías que te la chupara?

Sabía que reaccionaría así, y sin embargo no supo actuar a tiempo. El moreno se movió tan rápido que cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba encima de él propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en la boca que le hizo desestabilizarse y dar varios pasos hacia atrás.

-Bastardo -gruñó Killua entre dientes. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca eliminando los restos de sangre antes de clavar la mirada en él y abalanzarse con la misma brusquedad y las mismas ansias de pelea.

La batalla personal se había desatado.

Se enzarzaron en una rabiosa disputa donde toda clase de golpes eran validos mientras hirieran al contrario, y durante eternos minutos, combatieron con descontrol, atacando y defendiendo entre patadas y rabiosos puñetazos. La sangre comenzaba a cubrir sus rostros. Una parte de la mente consciente de Killua le gritaba que parase, le decía que esto iba demasiado lejos, pero sus puños seguían moviéndose en dirección a su rival, y los de este a su posición.

Un movimiento desprevenido hizo caer a Gon al suelo, que aferrado de uñas a las ropas de Killua, consiguió arrastrarlo consigo, quedando uno encima del otro. El peliblanco se incorporó con rapidez, sentándose en las caderas del moreno para inmovilizarlo mientras alzaba un puño cerrado que pretendía impactar contra el trigueño rostro del pelinegro.

Tomó impulso con el brazo y poco antes de lanzar su ataque se detuvo en seco.

Era extraño.

Se sentía extraño.

Con una dureza extraña.

Y una forma abultada igual de extraña que las anteriores razones.

Killua parpadeó confuso antes de desviar la mirada hacia abajo, justo donde notaba esa anomalía rozando plenamente contra su trasero. Y cuando por fin pudo comprender a qué se debía, abrió los ojos estupefacto dejando caer la mandíbula de forma sorprendido.

Gon estaba excitado.

-¡Apár-Apártate, estúpido!

Con un brusco empujón, Gon se quitó de encima al peliblanco y se incorporó sonrojado a no más poder, saliendo a toda prisa del apartamento.

Killua no lo escuchó, ni siquiera vio como se marchaba. Sus ojos en órbita, miraban al vacío y sus oídos no escuchaban otra cosa que no fuera el enérgico pálpito de su corazón. Esta ardiendo, notaba como la sangre de pronto había comenzado a bullir febrilmente en su interior, apartándolo de la realidad.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –cuestionó temeroso de saber la respuesta.

Su mano vagó con un rumbo no determinado de cordura hacia su entrepierna, que para su sorpresa, también estaba dura.

* * *

Durante el regreso a casa, Gon no había podido apartar de su mente lo sucedido en el domicilio del detective. Eliminar la sensación angustiosa de ver como su cuerpo reaccionaba irrefrenable ante el contacto con ese hombre era inútil. A penas lo había rozado y su entrepierna se había agitado impaciente. No podía permitirle ese grado de dominio. Era penoso, más que penoso, era enfermizo.

Pisó con el pie el acelerador del coche, sobrepasando la máxima velocidad permitida en la vía y saltándose varias señales de tráfico.

Aún podía sentir la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas, acelerándole el pulso con rapidez, obligándolo a luchar. El sonrojo en su rostro no desaparecía y el latido de su corazón resonaba fuerte e insistente en su pecho. No recordaba la última vez que se había encontrado en una situación igual. Era tan inusual sentir esa ardiente explosión en su interior, azotándolo, apremiándolo, dejando a rienda suelta a sus límites, a su verdadera naturaleza y personalidad.

Había disfrutado de cada golpe recibido, de cada golpe propinado, de la furia, el arrebato y la energía del combate. ¿Acaso se habría vuelto masoquista? ¿Había desarrollado alguna especie de afición a la tortura?

Tarde se dio cuenta de que, aparte de la adrenalina, algo más comprometido comenzaba a despertar a la par en su bajo vientre. Y lo peor de todo es que el detective se había dado cuenta. Irritado y confundido, golpeó el volante con el dorso de la mano. Había sido instintivo, un impulso irracional porque lleva muchos días sin descargar la tensión sexual de su cuerpo.

Sí, definitivamente era eso. No había vuelto a acudir a los callejones desde la última vez en la que ese mismo chico lo había descubierto, y en casa tampoco había sentido necesidad, por lo que era normal y justificativo que con cualquier estímulo externo su cuerpo reaccionara por reflejo.

¿Pero por qué con un hombre? ¿Por qué precisamente con él?

Era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así. Ni siquiera con los chaperos. Aunque eso tenía su propia justificación. Tan solo se limitaba a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del contacto. Pero eso no lo convertía en gay, los hombres no le atraían. La razón de que eligiera antes a un hombre que a una mujer para su satisfacción personal era simple: los hombres no le pedían a cambio nada más que dinero. No se encariñaban con él, no le planteaban después de la felación ningún tipo de exigencia a parte del pago convenido.

El coche redujo la velocidad hasta detenerse frente a la puerta de su casa.

" _¿Pensabas que era otro chapero al que poder beneficiarte? ¿Querías que te la chupara?"_

Le había cuestionado en tono burlón el detective.

Gon salió del coche cerrando la puerta con debilidad.

-Maldito… –susurró.

En su fuero interno no podía negar esas palabras tan ciertas como la voz susurrante y obstinada que en su mente se empeñaba en repetírselo. Sí, lo había pensado y su llamada no había sido para otra cosa que para sustituir los labios del hombre postrado a sus pies por los del peliblanco. Verse descubierto no había hecho más que enfurecerlo en el momento.

Por haber tenido esos pensamientos, por incitar a Killua a que se acercara, por su deseo insatisfecho.

Esos pensamientos habían vuelto a hacer surgir la adrenalina en el. Entró en casa, con mucha más energía de la habitual. Se despojó de la chaqueta a tirones en un vano intento por refrescar su ardiente cuerpo y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por el salón intentando calmarse. Comenzaba a hiperventilar.

-Gon, ¿Te ocurre algo?

El moreno giró el rostro por encima de su hombro, y de pie, observó en silencio a su prometida de arriba abajo. Acababa de salir de la ducha. Tenía los cabellos empapados de los que caían diminutas gotas formando un pequeño reguero de agua en el suelo y las manos sujetando el paño de ducha que cubría su menudo cuerpo.

Un gruñido gutural e indescifrable brotó de su garganta. Necesitaba descargar su frustración, aclarar de una vez por todas sus inclinaciones. ¡Demonios, a él no le gustaba los hombres!

Alargó los brazos y tomando entre sus dedos el rostro de Retz la besó tan fogosamente que sus dientes chocaron con brusquedad. La joven apenas pudo reprimir un gemido de sorpresa. Era tan raro ver a Gon tomando la iniciativa en ese tipo de situaciones, que no trató de evitar el ardiente ataque, sino que entreabrió la boca y se dejó llevar por el furioso arrebato.

Gon le acarició la cara, que como era de esperar, resultaba lisa y pequeña, no huesuda y con los pómulos marcados. No contento con eso le rodeó la cintura y la levantó con facilidad sin detener el contacto de sus bocas, le resultó curioso lo ligero que era su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar pensar si Killua sería igual de liviano. La joven le rodeó los hombros y cruzó las piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras caminaba hacia el dormitorio. Durante unos instantes deseó que esos brazos que lo rodeaban fueran fuertes y musculosos. Al llegar junto a la cama la soltó derribándola sobre el colchón.

-Estás muy participativo hoy -insinuó coqueta la joven entre risas.

Como respuesta Gon se descalzó, se quitó la camisa y desabrochó la correa y el botón del pantalón. Alargó una mano y antes de recostarse sobre el cuerpo de su amante retiró delicadamente la toalla húmeda, dejando expuesta totalmente su desnudez. Esencia femenina, pechos sinuosos, curvas de mujer. Por más que buscaba no encontraba en la joven ningún rasgo masculino. No hallaba la blanca y perlada de un cuerpo fornido, ni el color pálido de unos cabellos revueltos. La figura que su traicionera mente no dejaba de dibujarle en su subconsciente una y otra vez.

Con un gruñido frustrado por no poder controlar ni siquiera sus pensamientos, se inclinó hacia la joven apresando entre sus dientes el cuello pálido que tan vulnerable le mostraba. Lo mordió y lo besó sin compasión, notando como el cuerpo frágil bajo él se convulsionaba con cada arrebato hambriento.

\- Gon… -gimió enardecida. Pasó ambos brazos por los hombros del joven y arqueó la espalda, pegando sus cuerpos, buscando pleno contacto.

El que apenas duró unos escasos segundos.

Bruscamente, Gon se medio incorporó. Apresó el brazo de la joven y la instó a que se diera la vuelta, dejándola finalmente con el rostro descansando sobre el colchón. Justo como se lo había imaginado. Besó su nuca y su espalda mientras maniobraba con el pantalón y su ropa interior hasta conseguir retirárselo por completo.

El miembro rígido que durante tanto tiempo había cobijado resurgió palpitante, erguido y amenazador.

-¿Qué… qué piensas hacer? –cuestionó dudosa por el cambio de postura. Era la primera vez que su novio proponía algo así.

Gon continuó en su mutismo. Tan solo se limitó a agarrar fuertemente las caderas y elevarlas hasta que las nalgas quedaron a la altura deseada.

-¿Gon? –volvió a preguntar cada vez más insegura.

Retz notó la presión del erecto arremetiendo contra su trasero e instintivamente se tensó, abriendo los ojos estupefactos. O una de dos; o con la nueva postura Gon se había desorientado y presionaba sobre el orificio equivocado, o realmente pretendía introducirla en ese lugar.

La presión aumentó y entonces supo que realmente sí pretendía introducirla por el orificio equivocado.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?!

La joven se revolvió furiosa, levantó la mano y de un rápido movimientos golpeó la mejilla del mayor.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! – Rápidamente se cubrió el cuerpo con la sábana, apartándose hacia un lado-. ¿Qué pretendías hacer?

Fue devuelto a sus sentidos bruscamente con la bofetada, y solo entonces fue consciente de lo que había intentado hacer. Se había descontrolado, había perdido por un momento la razón y el juicio, no había sido consciente de que su amante era una mujer y no el hombre que acaparaba su mente. Su cuerpo había reaccionado tal y como le hubiese gustado hacerlo.

Como se lo habría hecho a Killua.

Boquiabierto y con las pupilas dilatadas por la relevante información, se llevó una mano a la mejilla donde la carne aún ardía.

-Lo siento… –apenas acertó a decir realmente apenado y decepcionado de sí mismo.

-¿Lo sientes? –bramó la joven ofendida-. ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir?

En ese momento lo único que Gon podía hacer era maldecir internamente el haberse encontrado alguna vez con el peliblanco de ojos azules. Hasta ahora había vivido una dichosa existencia: buen trabajo, cariñosa novia y lujuriosas aficiones. Pero ya nada volvería a ser igual, no cuando se acababa de dar cuenta de que efectivamente no le atraían los hombres.

Excepto él.

* * *

\- Retz por favor, habla más despacio. No entiendo nada de lo que me quieres explicar –le indicó Leorio sin apartar los ojos del ya mencionado celular en forma de escarabajo -. ¿No ha funcionado la terapia que les mandé?

La joven se removió inquieta en el sofá frente a él.

-Al principio sí –indicó perturbada-. Pero anoche… anoche Gon intentó… -desvió la mirada inquisidora hacia la derecha, donde se encontraba taciturno el aludido- intentó entrar en un sitio al que no recuerdo haberle dado el permiso de penetrar.

Leorio alzó súbitamente la vista del juego por primera vez desde que habían comenzado las sesiones de terapia, clavando sus ojos en Gon, que con expresión agotada y perdida, no hacía otra cosa que gruñir entre dientes, fruncir el entrecejo, e intentar calmarse para no salir corriendo de ahí en ese preciso momento.

El consultor intentó disimular la mordaz sonrisa que pugnaba por surgir.

-Bueno, tal vez sí sea necesario sacar los bates acolchados.

 **Continuará…**


End file.
